Sangre fría, corazón caliente
by Hadelqui
Summary: Isabella es la princesa del reino humnano de Erth, sus padres la quieren desposar con Jacob Black, licantropo principe de Wolfidia, pero Edward Cullen, principe vampiro de Volterra la ama demasiado para dejar que ella esté con un licantropo. ExB
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

-¡ISABELLA SAL AHORA MISMO O YO MISMO DERRIBARÉ LA PUERTA!- Gritó por tercera vez Charlie en un intento de que su hija saliera del encierro en el que se encontraba.

-¡NO PIENSO SALIR HASTA QUE ROMPAS ESE MALDITO ACUERDO!- Fue su respuesta por tercera vez- ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME! ¡SOLO TENGO QUINCE AÑOS!

-Hija, por favor, haz caso a tu padre, es importante para el reino que ese matrimonio salga adelante- Pidió su madre- Es lo único que podemos hacer para defendernos de los vampiros.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!- Gritó angustiada- ¡NO ME CASARÉ CON NADIE HASTA QUE YO LO DECIDA!

-¡LO HARÁS O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Charlie cogió a su esposa y se alejó de la habitación cerrada de su hija, preocupado por que su hija no cambiara de opinión, el rey William no era un rey muy indulgente, y una negativa sería terrible para el reino de Erth.

Los Swan eran reyes de Erth, reino ocupado por humanos, era amplio y hermoso, pero muy codiciado por el reino de los vampiros, ansiosos de beber la sangre de los habitantes de aquel lugar. Siempre habían conseguido defenderse de ellos, pero últimamente habían tenido numerosas bajas y Charlie había tenido que recurrir a la ayuda del reino de Wolfidia, el reino de los licántropos.

No era una alianza que le agradara mucho pero la raza lobuna era la mayor enemiga de los vampiros, serían una buena ayuda si los vampiros decidían atacar el reino. Por eso, los dos reyes habían decidido que unirían sus reinos de forma que nada pudiera romper esa alianza, con el matrimonio de los dos herederos a la corona.

Isabella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa unión, sus padres siempre le habían dicho que debía casarse por amor y no por obligación con nadie, y ahora la estaban traicionando, la vendían como un objeto por conseguir un ejército.

-No lo pienso permitir.

Isabella cogió una pequeña mochila con algo de comida y de ropa y se descolgó por la ventana de su habitación, agarrándose muy fuerte a las ramas de los árboles que había alrededor. Bajó hasta el jardín del castillo y salió a escondidas de aquel lugar. Una vez que estuvo lejos de la vista de los guardias, corrió todo lo que pudo, no le importó la dirección, solo quería correr, quería olvidarse de todo, quería huir.

Estuvo mucho rato corriendo, se internó en el bosque para que no pudieran seguir sus rastro, hasta que empezó a anochecer y sintió frío. Empezaba a tener dificultad para ver a su alrededor, escuchó ruidos a su próximos a ella y se asustó. Corrió sin saber a donde se dirigía hasta que tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo agarrándose el tobillo y empezando a llorar. Estuvo allí, llorando durante más de tres horas, asustada y sola.

-¿Por que lloras princesa humana?- Se escuchó una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Quien está ahí?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- Isabella se asustó más al no poder ver al ejecutor de aquella voz perfecta, se quedó bloqueada, sin poder decir nada- ¿Me tienes miedo?- Ella asintió- Es comprensible dada la situación de nuestros reinos- Aquel ser se puso ante ella, mostrando su piel pálida y sus finos colmillos asomando por encima de sus labios- Soy Edward Cullen, príncipe de Volterra y no voy a hacerte daño.

-¡Eres un vampiro!- Ella intentó alejarse de él, pero al intentar ponerse en pie el tobillo le falló haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

-Humana, ¿no crees que si quisiera hacerte daño ya te lo habría hecho?- Edward se agachó a mirarle el tobillo- Pequeña princesa, tienes una rotura en uno de los huesos, no podrás caminar- Colocó su mano fría como el hielo sobre el tobillo haciendo que el dolor disminuyera- Esto te rebajará un poco el dolor.

-Gracias- Ella bajó un poco la mirada- ¿Vas a morderme?

-No, pequeña humana, no voy a morderte.

-¿Por que?- Parecía decepcionada.

-Porque yo solo muerdo cuando debo alimentarme y normalmente son animales- Ella no se movió- Parecéis deseosa de ser mordida alteza, ¿puedo saber porque?

-Porque... Mi padre quiere obligarme a casarme con un licántropo solo para conseguir un ejército con el que defenderse de tu reino...- Empezó a llorar- No le importan mis sentimientos.

-Te entiendo- Bella lo miró- Mi padre quiere que yo me case con una Banshee para poder defenderse de esa unión que intenta hacer tu padre- Edward rió sin ganas- Pero yo me he negado en rotundo, las Banshees no son buenos aliados, y además, yo no quiero guerras.

-Me sorprendes- Bella miró fijamente los ojos de Edward- Siempre me habían dicho que los vampiros eran despiadados y unos asesinos, que solo querían acabar con nosotros.

-¿Y nunca te han dicho el motivo por el que nuestros reinos están enemistados?- Ella negó- Princesa, mi padre y uno de tus antepasados eran amigos, muy íntimos además, pero alguien cometió una ofensa que fue achacada a mi padre, él no la realizó pero tu antepasado creyó que si había sido él. Desde entonces tu pueblo difundió el rumor de que solo buscábamos acabar con vosotros, que solo queremos beber vuestras sangre.

-Pero es verdad, matáis personas.

-Solo las que intentan hacernos daño, mi padre odia la violencia por mucho que te hayan dicho lo contrario, pero no puede perdonar a tu familia por lo que pasó, se siente muy ofendido- Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella- Es una lástima que tengamos que ser enemigos, me gustas pequeña humana, me agrada tu compañía.

-Y a mi la tuya, pálido chupasangre- Edward rió- No quiero casarme.

-No quiero que te cases.

-¿Podré impedirlo? Ni siquiera conozco al lobo con el que me han prometido- Empezó a llorar- ¿Por que la vida es tan injusta?

-Yo podría llevarte conmigo si quisieras- Se acercó un poco a ella- Podría escapar contigo a un lugar lejano, donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos- Se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios y ella no se apartó ni mostró temor alguno ante ello.

-¡VAMPIRO! ¡VAMPIRO!- Gritó una voz muy cerca de ellos, una voz que Bella no había reconocido, seguido de un murmullo de muchedumbre tras él- ¡ALÉJATE DE LA PRINCESA VAMPIRO!

-Debo dejarte por ahora, mi pequeña humana, pero volveré a verte pronto, te lo prometo.

Edward salió corriendo dejando a Bella apoyada en el tronco de aquel árbol, aun con los ojos llorosos, mirando en la dirección en la que se había marchado.

-¿¡Os encontráis bien!- Preguntó aquel joven moreno que ella no conocía- ¿¡Os ha hecho algo!

-No...- Respondió con un susurro sabiendo que tenía que ocultar la conversación que había tenido con aquel vampiro y que debía mentir sobre lo ocurrido.

-No os preocupéis, alteza- Dijo cogiéndola- Ya estáis a salvo.

Aquel joven la llevó hasta el castillo de nuevo y se la entregó a sus padres que estaban aterrados en la sala del trono.

-¡Hija!- Su padre la abrazó con fuerza al verla- Lamento lo que te ha ocurrido cariño, pero ¿entiendes ahora el motivo de nuestra alianza?

-Padre, él no me raptó, yo me escapé y me encontró en el bosque.

-¿Qué dices hija?- Su madre se llevó la mano a la boca- ¿Como has podido hacer algo así?

-No me casaré con nadie hasta que yo lo decida, y no pienso cambiar de idea.

-La princesa tiene razón, majestad, no hay que obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere- Comentó aquel muchacho- Puede que con tiempo ella pueda aceptarme por si misma, no tenemos prisa alteza.

-¿Aceptarte?- Ella lo miró- ¿Acaso tú eres...?

-Jacob Black, príncipe de Wolfidia, es todo un honor y un placer conoceros princesa Isabella.

**Hola a todos, que tal?**

**Ayer volví de mi viaje de novios, ¡YA SOY UNA MUJER CASADA!**

**Estoy tan contenta que no pude evitarlo, me puse a escribir en cuanto llegué y me salió esto, espero que os guste la idea de esta historia, ahora estoy de vacaciones y seguramente podré escribir con frecuencia, así que si os gusta, la continuaré pronto.**

**Gracias por las felicitaciones por mi boda, os lo agradezco de corazón.**

**Si no es mucho pedir, dejar reviews para saber que os parece la idea de esta historia, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	2. 1º Baile de compromiso

**1º- Baile de compromiso**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Bella había huido de palacio y Jacob la había traído de vuelta, ella caminaba por los pasillos ausente, parecía muerta en vida, su padre había sentenciado que se casaría y esta vez ella no pudo hacer nada, puso vigilancia dentro de su habitación para impedir que volviera a salir por la ventana, su destino estaba sentenciado, la fecha de la boda estaba prevista para una semana después y ella no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Jacob no hacía más que intentar acercarse a ella, pero Bella se cerraba en banda, él estaba a favor de ese matrimonio que iba a acabar con todas sus ilusiones románticas y sus sueños de encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Una mañana, Bella salió temprano a pasear por los jardines del palacio, necesitaba aire puro, despejarse. A pesar de su cojera, porque el hueso de su tobillo aun no se había curado, quería sentirse libre aunque solo fueran unos minutos, esa noche tendría que lidiar con una de las peores experiencias como futura esposa, la cena y el baile de compromiso. Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en el suelo tumbado y tropezó con él. Bella cayó al suelo al chocar con su cuerpo.

-¡Princesa!- El que se encontraba en el suelo era Jacob, que al ver que se había caído, se apresuró en levantarla y sentarla en un pequeño banco de piedra que había cerca de allí- ¿Os encontráis bien?

-Perfectamente- Dijo en tono frío y distante.

-Mi señora, ya que dentro de una semana vamos a convertirnos en marido y mujer, ¿no creéis que es hora de conocernos un poco?

-En absoluto- Bella no se dejaba convencer- Me parece una pérdida de tiempo, no necesito conoceros para nada.

-¿No podéis darme una oportunidad? Puede que sea un licántropo pero también tengo sentimientos y me duele vuestro rechazo.

-A mi nadie me ha dado la oportunidad de elegir- Bajó la mirada- ¿Por que debería daros yo a vos una oportunidad? Todos disfrutáis con este enlace y yo, sin embargo, es lo último que deseo en este mundo.

-Alteza- Jacob se puso serio- Vos sois la princesa, os guste o no, tenéis ciertas obligaciones para con vuestro pueblo, y una de ellas es velar por su seguridad. No podéis quedaros de brazos cruzados mientras esos asquerosos vampiros destrozan lo que es vuestro. Necesitáis alguien que os ayude a defenderos de ellos y mi pueblo es el indicado para ello.

-Yo no niego la ayuda, podéis ayudar si queréis, pero sin que ello lleve a una chica de tan solo quince años a desposarse con un licántropo a quien desconoce en menos de un mes- Bella derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas- Preferiría que aquel vampiro me hubiera mordido y despedazado a toda esta locura.

Los ojos de Jacob soltaron chispas de rabia al escucharle decir eso, ella prefería morir a manos de un vampiro antes que casarse, eso había sido un duro golpe para él. La furia se apoderó de él y no pudo evitarlo, la besó con rabia, asustándola.

-Princesa, no sabéis lo que decís, esas criaturas solo buscan hacer daño- Volvió a besarla- Sin embargo, yo os ofrezco mi amor incondicional, mi cariño y mi protección- De nuevo la besó, ella no se movió en ningún momento- Os lo suplico, esta noche, comportaos como la princesa que sois y aceptad mi mano en matrimonio, solo busco lo mejor para vos.

Jacob besó una última vez a Bella antes de marcharse de ahí, dejándola desconcertada y algo asustada, se quedó sentada en aquel banco de piedra durante toda la mañana, no se movió de allí hasta que su madre fue a buscarla, preocupada por no encontrarla en la biblioteca como de costumbre.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- La abrazó comprobando que no se movía- Bella, ¿que te ocurre?

-Nada- Dijo por fin- No me ocurre nada, como siempre- Se soltó del abrazo de su madre- ¿Que queréis madre?

-Por favor, Bella, deja de ser tan distante conmigo.

-Os trato como lo que sois, la reina- Se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante ella, haciéndola rabiar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella, deja de comportarte así!

-¿He faltado en algo? ¿He hecho algo malo? Pensaba que os estaba tratando con respeto, así que decidme en que he faltado y lo corregiré- Su madre se quedó callada, Bella realmente no había hecho nada malo- Si no he faltado en nada, ¿puedo irme?

-¿Por que eres así? Nunca has sido fría con nosotros, y ahora nos tratas como si fuéramos superiores a ti y no tus padres.

-Madre, eso es exactamente lo que sois, sois los reyes que mandan sobre todo el reino, incluida sobre mi- La miró con firmeza- Si vosotros me tratáis como una más debo responder del mismo modo, es lo correcto, debo dar lo mismo que recibo.

-Bella, no te estamos tratando como una súbdita, solo pedimos tu apoyo.

-Debo discrepar en eso madre, no me lo pedís, me lo exigís. Y no es precisamente apoyo lo que demandáis, me quitáis mi libertad y mis sueños y pretendéis que os trate igual- Bella le dio la espalda a su madre- Obedeceré porque no tengo más remedio, pero tened claro algo madre, y por favor, hacédselo saber a padre, en el mismo momento que acepte al príncipe Jacob será el final de mi relación con vosotros.

Bella caminó hacia su habitación, dejando a su madre descolocada y con el corazón destrozado en el jardín, Bella cerró la llave de su habitación por dentro, el guardia que la vigilaba cuando ella permanecía allí no hizo ningún comentario ni abandonó su posición junto a la ventana, simplemente observó a la princesa.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, dos horas antes del inicio de la celebración, el rey fue a ver a su hija a sus aposentos.

-Hija, ábreme- No hubo respuesta- Bella, por favor- Su voz mostraba su dolor por el rechazo de ella- Te lo suplico, abre la puerta- Pero no se movió ni un poquito siquiera- Pues hablaré desde aquí. Tu madre me ha contado la conversación que habéis tenido esta tarde y lamento que pienses que te tratamos como uno más, pero no es así, solo pensamos en lo que es mejor para el reino, y tú vas incluida en el reino- Se escuchó un golpe, Bella había lanzado algo contra la puerta en señal de protesta por sus palabras- Se que no es lo que deseas y que te duele, pero no puedes dejar de hablarnos porque no estés de acuerdo, somos tus padres.

-Y yo soy vuestra hija y no os ha costado nada dársela a un desconocido- Respondió ella abriendo la puerta vestida ya para la cena- Mantengo lo que le he dicho a madre, esta noche dejaré de consideraros padre mío y seré libre de odiaros por el resto de mis días- Empezó a caminar hacia el salón- Y otra cosa padre- Lo miró- No esperéis que os de ningún nieto, porque conseguiré suicidarme antes de concebir cualquier criatura de alguien a quien no amo. Conmigo acabará vuestro linaje, majestad.

Bella prosiguió su camino y llegó al salón, la gente empezaba a aglomerarse en él, ella estaba preparada para mostrar su frialdad a todo el mundo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Bajó las escaleras antes de que su padre llegara hasta ella, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, no le dejaría implorar su perdón.

Llegó junto a un grupo numeroso de jóvenes damas, sonrientes y felices, el rey se quedó por detrás de ellas, escuchando lo que hacía su hija.

-Princesa Isabella, ¿no os sentís feliz por conseguir un marido tan apuesto como lo es el príncipe Jacob?

-Para nada, condesa Stanlei, si queréis os lo cedo para vuestra hija Jessica, un licántropo es perfecto para ella.

-¿Pero que decís princesa?- La mujer estaba escandalizada- ¿Un licántropo con mi hija?

-¿Por que no?- Bella se encogió de hombros- Si a mi pueden emparejarme con uno a vuestra hija también.

Charlie estaba avergonzado por la forma de actuar de su hija, estuvo apunto de ir a decirle algo, pero Jacob se le adelantó, la tomó del brazo y la sacó al balcón.

-Podríais ser un poco más amable, todas estas personas han venido a felicitarnos por nuestra unión.

-Pues que hablen con vos- Bella se soltó de su agarre- Yo no estoy feliz en absoluto, así que no tengo porque mostrarme de otra forma, no soy una mentirosa.

-¿Tanto os repugna mi raza?

-No es vuestra raza lo que me repugna, sino la facilidad con la que mis padres han decidido unir mi destino al vuestro- Estaba muy tensa- No esperéis que me alegre porque me unan a vos, porque ahora mismo siento una gran animadversión por vos, os odio con todo mi ser.

-No os preocupéis por eso alteza, tendremos muchos años para limar las asperezas de nuestra relación una vez que estemos casados.

Jacob besó la mano de Bella y volvió a entrar, dejándola ahí, sola y furiosa. Bella dejó caer unas lágrimas, desesperada por esa situación.

-No quiero casarme con él, maldita sea- Golpeó el balcón.

-No quiero que te cases, mi pequeña humana- Bella escuchó la voz de Edward- No lo hagáis.

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?- Dijo en apenas un susurro. Colgando del balcón estaba Edward, que subió un poco para que ella pudiera ver su rostro, pero solo ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comprobar si es cierto lo que ha llegado a mis oídos, y suplicaros que no lo hagáis.

-No tengo elección- Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo- No tengo donde ir.

-Ya te lo dije pequeña humana, yo podría hacer que desapareciéramos, que nadie nos encontrara jamás- Se acercó a ella un poco, Bella inclinó su cuerpo hacia él- Solo tienes que pedírmelo y te llevaré a donde quieras- Besó sus labios con cariño y ternura- Te quiero mi princesa- Edward desapareció de ahí.

-No te marches- Suplicó ella mirando en todas direcciones.

-Estaré aquí observando, esperando una señal para llevarte conmigo- Escuchó su voz sin poder verle.

Bella se secó las lágrimas y volvió a entrar al salón de baile, Jacob la tomó del brazo y no se separó de ella en ningún momento.

-Súbditos y amigos- Empezó a hablar Charlie- Hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar el compromiso de mi hija, la princesa Isabella, con el príncipe Jacob de Wolfidia- Jacob llevó a Bella junto a ellos- Así que os pido que escuchéis lo que él tiene que decirle a mi hija.

-Princesa Isabella, no soy más que un simple hombre que os ofrece cuanto posee para intentar haceros feliz- Bella estaba nerviosa, no quería estar ahí- Por esa razón, princesa Isabella- Sacó un anillo de compromiso- Os pido que aceptéis mi mano en matrimonio.

-Yo...- Bella miró a su alrededor y vio un montón de gente sonriente, sus miradas estaban alegres de lo que ocurría, pero encontró una mirada que no lo estaba, al fijarse, reconoció la piel pálida de Edward en aquel joven, y automáticamente, tuvo claro lo que debía hacer- No puedo aceptaros.

Bella salió corriendo hacia el jardín, sin mirar atrás y sin escuchar los gritos de su padre y de Jacob llamándola, ella solo podía correr, tenía que alejarse de todos ellos, tenía que conseguir escapar de allí.

-Edward, por favor, sácame de aquí- Pidió mientras corría llorando.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi- Respondió Edward cogiéndola en volandas.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste como ha quedado, yo la verdad es que estoy contenta del resultado, parece que la vida de casada me ha sentado bien y me ha inspirado jejeje.**

**Gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado, me han alegrado mucho, y aunque no he podido contestarlos, espero poder hacerlo esta vez.**

**Ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo, creo que os gustará bastante si me queda como yo espero, ya veremos que sale.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	3. 2º Agallas

**2º Agallas**

Todos se quedaron helados en el salón de baile, absolutamente todos, la princesa había salido corriendo de allí sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer. El rey Charlie y el príncipe Jacob fueron los únicos que habían reaccionado a su huida, ambos habían salido corriendo tras ella.

-¡ISABELLA! ¡VUELVE AHORA MISMO!- Vio que alguien cogía a su hija y desaparecía rápidamente con ella- ¡SERA POSIBLE!- Desde donde se encontraba no había podido ver quien se la había llevado.

Cuando llegó al punto donde había visto a su hija desaparecer se paró en seco, no sabía donde más buscar, a pesar de ponerse duro con ella, él adoraba a su hija, y al verla huir de esa forma sintió el dolor que sentía ella, pero no tenía alternativa, era o ella o el reino entero, como rey de Erth debía velar por la seguridad de sus súbditos. Por primera vez, desde que se había convertido en rey, deseó ser un hombre normal y corriente con una vida sencilla.

Jacob, por su parte, continuó corriendo, él si sabía por donde continuar buscando, sabía muy bien quien era el que se la había llevado. Su princesa se había ido con ese maldito chupasangre, lo que más le enfurecía no era el hecho de que se hubiera ido con un vampiro, sino con ese en concreto, Jacob odiaba a muerte a Edward Cullen.  
-¡Te mataré!- Gritó Jacob en mitad del bosque, él estaba convencido de que el vampiro en cuestión había utilizado algún tipo poder mental, era la única explicación plausible para entender que ella se hubiera ido con él sin queja- ¡TE MATARÉ EDWARD CULLEN!  
Por más que corrió no consiguió dar con ellos, y al final les perdió la pista, le sorprendía como aquel vampiro era capaz de camuflar su olor, en la pista de baile ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, tan solo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando tras la salida de Bella él había ido corriendo detrás.

Al verse impotente y no poder seguir buscando, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el palacio de Erth, debía informar al rey de lo que sabía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para la princesa.  
Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta llegar al palacio, allí se encaminó a los aposentos del rey, Charlie se encontraba en su recamara intentando tranquilizar a su esposa, estaba tan alterada que bien podría sufrir un ataque de nervios.

La puerta estaba custodiada por dos soldados. Emmet y Jasper eran soldados jóvenes, de unos dieciocho años, eran los mejores guerreros del reino a pesar de su juventud y, a la vez, los mejores amigos de Bella. Emmet era alto, musculoso, de pelo negro y rizado, ojos negros y atractivo, de piel pálida y mirada dura, su fuerza era la clave de su éxito en el ejército. Jasper era todo lo contrario a Emmet, aunque no por ello menos valeroso, tenía la piel blanquecina, pero sus facciones eran fuertes, haciendo que pareciera más mayor de lo que en realidad era, de pelo color miel y ojos negros, era frío y calculador, además de un gran estratega.

Jacob fue directo a la puerta, se disponía a abrirla, ignorando a los dos guardianes que había delante.  
-¿A donde crees que vas?- Emmet puso un brazo delante y le impidió la entrada a Jacob.  
-¡Quítate gorila! ¿A caso no sabe quien soy yo?  
-¿Acaso hay alguien en el reino que no sepa quien es el príncipe Jacob Black?- Se burló Emmet- No me gustas principito- Emmet lo desafió con la mirada y Jacob se la sostuvo, tampoco le había caído bien aquel guardia.  
-Está intentando entrar en los aposentos de su majestad el rey, no podemos permitirle el paso sin antes preguntarle a él- Jasper no se inmutó por el comportamiento de ellos- Nuestra labor es impedir que visitas no deseadas entren en la recamara y perturben a sus majestades- Jasper mostró también su disconformidad con el príncipe, pero sin embargo se comportó como tocaba- Si me disculpáis, principito, informaré al rey- Jacob asintió.  
Jasper abrió la puerta por la que se podía escuchar el llanto de la reina Reneé, se adentró un poco e hizo una leve reverencia.  
-Majestad, en la puerta se encuentra el príncipe Jacob, desea hablar con vos.  
-¿Y que haces ahí quieto? ¡Déjalo entrar!- Charlie se mostró grosero con él por primera vez.  
Jasper salió de la estancia, abrió la puerta de par en par y permitió el acceso del príncipe Jacob con mala cara.  
-Podéis pasar- Jacob entró y Jasper, antes de cerrar no pudo evitar susurrarle a Emmet- Estúpido príncipe.  
Jacob se acercó a la cama donde lloraba la reina, el rey a su lado intentaba calmarla sin éxito. Charlie miró a Jacob y se sorprendió al verlo tan desaliñado.  
-Siento venir con este aspecto, pero creo que lo que tengo que deciros es más importante que mi aspecto- Reneé se incorporó y abrazó a su marido mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo- Seguí el rastro de la princesa Isabella hasta las profundidades del bosque y me aterra lo que he descubierto, el que se la llevó era un chupasangre- Reneé dio un grito ahogado mientras Charlie apretaba a su mujer contra él como queriendo protegerla mientras sus ojos mostraban terror- Y no es un chupasangre cualquier, se trata del príncipe Edward Cullen, de Volterra- Charlie, al oír ese nombre palideció- Le perdí la pista en el bosque y no he podido dar con él.  
-¿¡Mi hija ha sido secuestrada por ese maldito vampiro!- Charlie estaba furioso.

-He oído que poseen el don de controlar la voluntad humana con algún poder mental- Dijo sin saber de lo que hablaba- Creo que la princesa estaba bajo ese poder mental y no actuaba como ella misma.  
Charlie salió de allí con su mujer agarrada del cuello, seguido de Jacob, les hizo una señal a Emmet y Jasper para que lo siguieran y reunió de inmediato a todo el ejército.

-¡Quiero que atrapéis al príncipe Edward Cullen!- Informó a sus hombres con un odio no reconocido en él- ¡Ese maldito vampiro se ha atrevido a llevarse a mi hija y pagará por ello! ¡NO DESCANSAREMOS HASTA QUE ARDA EN UNA HOGUERA!  
Gritos de guerra se elevaron en el aire apoyando a su rey, todos galoparon dispuestos a encontrar a su princesa y dar la vida por ella. Jacob, dispuesto también a recuperarla, cabalgó por delante de ellos, aunque le encantaban los enfrentamientos, los humanos no durarían frente a los vampiros, y por ello había trazado un plan en su cabeza.

**...**

En el reino de Volterra, el rey Carlisle caminaba frente al trono de un sitio hacia otro, en sus ojos se mostraba la ira que sentía en esos momentos, sus ojos cambiaban constantemente del dorado al negro y viceversa, por lo general sus ojos solo cambiaban dependiendo de su sed, cuando estaba sediento eran negros y cuando estaba saciado dorados, pero la ira hacía que el cambio fuera constante.

Esme, su mujer, miraba como este se desplazaba sin parar, sintiendo angustia por él. Su carácter hacía que sintiera como propio todo lo que les ocurría a los miembros de su familia, y Carlisle estaba en un estado intratable.  
-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ EDWARD!- Gritó desesperado por no saber donde se encontraba- ¡ ALICE!  
-Carlisle, por favor, tranquilízate- Esme lo agarró del brazo, sabiendo que perdería los nervios con su hija pequeña.  
-¿En que puedo ayudarte, padre?- Preguntó una voz angelical entrando por la puerta, Alice había acudido rauda a la llamada de su padre.  
-¿¡Donde está tu hermano!- Carlisle estaba furioso.  
-Pues verás...él...- Alice parecía nerviosa, algo raro en ella.  
-¡Tu hermano tenía hoy un encuentro con la princesa Rosalie! ¡Hoy debía pedirle la mano a la princesa! ¡Dime donde está!  
Alice sintió miedo al ver así a su padre, Carlisle sacó sus afilados dientes y, en cuestión de segundos, tenia agarrada a Alice del cuello, empotrada contra una pared que había a sus espaldas.  
-¡DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTÁ TU HERMANO!  
-He tenido una visión... Edward... Está con una humana... En el pantano Ashton... Está a pocos kilómetros de aquí... Se la llevó de su fiesta de pedida...- Alice estaba aterrada.  
-¿¡Que ha hecho que! ¿¡Quien es esa humana!  
-La princesa Isabella Swan, del reino de Erth- Alice cerró los ojos esperando que su padre se ensañara con ella, pero no fue así.  
Este la dejó caer, Carlisle no creía lo que había oído, si eso era cierto, la batalla era inminente, debía darse prisa y arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Carlisle y Esme fueron con un pequeño grupo de vampiros en busca de Edward, corriendo a velocidad vampírica, Alice iba al frente, ella les guiaría hasta el lugar exacto donde se encontraban ambos.

**Al final se me ha alargado más de lo que quería y la parte que más os iba a gustar se ha quedado para el capítulo siguiente, ya lo tengo empezado, seguramente lo subiré mañana por la tarde, aunque todo depende de como vaya el día.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, creo que no esperábais ver a un Carlisle tan diferente al que estáis acostumbrados. No se si os gusta el papel que está teniendo Jacob en esta historia, pero os aseguro que no es lo que parece, por amor y por poder se hacen muchas barbaridades y el quiere las dos cosas.**

**Bueno, no me entretengo más, gracias por vuestros reviews, espero impaciente saber que os parece este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	4. 3º Desafío

**3º Desafío**

Edward corrió con Bella entre sus brazos, no paró hasta llegar al pantano Ashton, su refugio cuando su padre tenía sus ataques de ira porque desobedecía algún mandato suyo. En aquel pantano había un olor nauseabundo, era putrefacto, se podía oler a muerte en aquel lugar. A Edward no le molestaba el olor, pero a Bella le hacía marearse muchísimo, sentía asfixia con ese hedor flotando en el aire que respiraba.  
-Mi pequeña humana, siento traerte hasta aquí, pero este olor camufla mi esencia vampírica. Es la única forma de que tu prometido no nos encuentre- Bella puso mala cara- El príncipe Jacob ha conseguido seguir nuestro rastro un largo trecho, pero conseguí despistarlo.  
-No hace falta que me llames humana, mi nombre es Isabella- Edward estuvo apunto de llamarla por su nombre- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme Isabella! No me gusta ese nombre, solo Bella.  
-Está bien- Sonrió Edward, divertido por su forma de actuar- Como quieras, mi princesa.  
Edward bajó a Bella de sus brazos y la apoyó sobre sus propios pies, pero nada más hacerlo, Bella se quejó de dolor y cayó hacia delante, Edward se apresuró a cogerla y sentarla en el suelo. Levantó un poco la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto y examinó su pie.  
-La próxima vez que quieras huir dímelo antes de empezar a correr, tu tobillo no estaba curado del todo y al salir corriendo ha empeorado. Tendré que curártelo.  
Edward observó el entorno, buscando cualquier cosa que poder utilizar como soporte para el tobillo de Bella, se acerco a una rama bastante plana, la partió y la llevó junto a ella, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía con que sujetarla, se miró a sí mismo, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, la rasgó y la utilizó como venda. Bella lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada, nunca antes había visto un torso desnudo, Edward era tan hermoso.  
-Princesa, cierra la boca o le entraran bichos- Bella la cerró al instante, sonrojada por haber sido descubierta.  
Edward cogió la tabla y la colocó a la altura del tobillo, enderezó un poco el tobillo de Bella, haciendo que siseara de dolor, tomó los jirones de la camisa y envolvió con ellos el tobillo, haciendo un vendaje firme y duradero. Una vez acabado, levantó suavemente a Bella y la apoyó sobre sus propios pies de nuevo, parecía mantenerse bien en pie.  
Bella no era consciente de lo que hacía, tan solo podía prestar atención a Edward, nunca pensó que un vampiro pudiera ser tan amable y cariñoso como lo estaba siendo él, eso la encandiló. Su corazón latía más fuerte con tan solo pensar en él, se sentía atraída y podría decir que hasta enamorada, sentía algo especial por ese vampiro.  
-¿Te hace daño?- Preguntó Edward preocupado por su tobillo.  
-No….- Respondió ella en un susurro, apenas dueña de sus impulsos.  
Sus ojos se conectaron cuando Edward levantó la mirada de su tobillo y la centró en su rostro, estaban tan cerca, no había nadie que pudiera impedir que se besaran, no esta vez. Edward fue acercándose a ella lentamente, Bella hizo lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta, los pies de Bella intentaron dar un pequeño paso hacia él, al hacerlo tropezó, dejándose caer en los brazos de Edward, este la agarro sin apenas hacer movimientos. La tenía entre sus brazos, la miraba con deseo, su belleza era mas implacable a la luz de la luna, Edward estaba perdido en sus ojos chocolate que le decían cuanto lo deseaba ella a él.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó un poco, quedando los dos a la misma altura, haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en un hermoso beso, sus lenguas jugaban entrelazándose dentro de sus bocas, sentían que algo había unido sus destinos y que nada podía eclipsar ese momento.  
Edward cogió en volandas suavemente a Bella, la condujo lentamente hasta el pie de un árbol, ese árbol hacía que todo lo de alrededor estuviera más verde y limpio que el resto del pantano. Tumbó a Bella delicadamente allí, se puso encima de ella con delicadeza, buscando no aplastarla con su peso y besó fervientemente su cuello. Bella se sentía extraña, nunca había sentido deseos de estar con un hombre, y mucho menos con un vampiro, pero con Edward era diferente, estaba segura de que él no le haría daño y su corazón le gritaba que no se preocupara, no podía luchar contra lo que su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón le pedían.

Se dejó llevar, deseaba a Edward, quería al vampiro que tenía encima, amaba al príncipe de Volterra, quería que le hiciera suya de todas las maneras posible, quería sentirle dentro. A pesar del contraste de temperaturas entre sus pieles, Bella sentía que él era la pieza que encajaba en ella, él único al que podría entregarse.  
Edward, muy ágilmente, se deshizo del vestido que ella llevaba y la dejó en paños interiores, él también se quitó sus pantalones, dejando que la luz de la luna bañara sus cuerpos semidesnudos.  
-¿Estás segura?- Besó su frente- Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera con una humana y tengo miedo de no poder parar una vez empiece.  
-No tengas miedo y continua, te deseo tanto como tú a mi.

-Lo dudo mucho- Rió él y besó con fervor de nuevo sus labios.  
La desnudó por completo, dejando relucir sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos, los tocó como si estuviera acariciando algo que pudiera romperse, con delicadeza y admiración, después posó sus labios sobre ellos y los besó con ternura, Bella no pudo reprimir los gemidos de placer que le provocaban las sensaciones que las caricias de Edward le proporcionaban.  
Edward continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de Bella como si de un tesoro se tratase, llegó hasta la parte más íntima de Bella, le separó suavemente las piernas y empezó a besar su intimidad, Bella no podía más, estaba llegando a la excitación máxima. Edward, al darse cuenta, subió de nuevo por su cuerpo y se colocó encima de ella, introdujo su masculinidad en ella y la penetró lentamente, no quería hacerle daño. Ahí comenzó un baile desenfrenado que era nuevo para los dos, se perdieron en el mar de sensaciones que les brindaba el otro y no tardaron en llegar juntos al clímax, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro a la vez, sabiendo que habían llegado al final de ese momento y que ambos se deseaban.  
Edward se puso a un lado de Bella y ella se refugió entre sus brazos, aunque hacía frío ella estaba sudando y necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Él la abrazó encantado, sonriendo después de mucho tiempo, sintiendo ternura y amor por ella, por la humana que había hecho que su muerto corazón respondiera a un impulso.  
Bella se quedó dormida mientras Edward la acurrucaba, le puso el vestido que le había quitado por encima para que no tuviera frío y se quedó a su lado, contemplándola. Su mente solo pensaba en lo feliz que era, en lo fantástica que era la humana de la que se había enamorando, se sentía dichoso.

Escuchó un ruido y su rostro cambió al instante. Dejó suavemente a Bella en el suelo, con cuidado de no despertarla, se puso los pantalones rápidamente y adoptó una posición de ataque, no podía distinguir el olor por culpa del hedor del pantano en el que estaban pero de algo estaba seguro, no eran humanos.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, varios vampiros estaban enfrente de él, los miro y los reconoció a todos de inmediato, sus padres y su hermana iban acompañados de varios soldados del reino de Volterra. Edward gruñó al ver la forma en la que su padre miraba a Bella, y ese gruñido hizo que Bella despertara. Al ver a todos esos vampiros tan cerca se asustó, dio un pequeño grito, y sin importarle su desnudez, corrió a esconderse tras Edward.  
-¿Quienes son?- Preguntó ella asustada desde su espalda.  
-¿No nos presentas, hijo?- Carlisle soltó con veneno, mirando con odio puro a Bella.  
-Padre, madre ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Miro en dirección a Alice- ¿Tu?- La señaló- Tú has sido la que los ha traído hasta mi- Estaba furioso.  
-Hemos venido a devolverle la cordura a mi estúpido hijo- Carlisle se puso en posición de ataque-Estás enfermo Edward, se te ha ido la cabeza- Carlisle decía todo aquello sin pensar- ¿Secuestrar a la princesa humana? ¿Estás loco? ¿No sabes lo que ellos nos han hecho?  
-Edward no me ha secuestrado, yo huí de allí- Bella salió de detrás de Edward, olvidando su desnudez y enfrentándose a Carlisle.  
-¡No te atrevas a dirigirte a mi, estúpida humana!  
Carlisle sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar bruscamente de color, tenía sed y no le importaba. Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se encaminó hacia Bella dispuesto a matar, Edward se colocó frente a ella dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre para protegerla. Esme y Alice temieron realmente por la vida de aquella pequeña humana que lo único que había hecho había sido huir de su casa y amar a un vampiro.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**A mi, personalmente me encanta.**

**Respondiendo preguntas, yo también estoy a favor de la pareja Edward/Bella, pero nunca se sabe que puede suceder en una guerra entre vampiros y licántropos, jejeje.**

**No voy a desvelar nada, porque creo que sino le quito la emoción a la historia.**

**Con respecto a Carlisle, bueno, aunque es un poco diferente, yo soy Team Carlisle, así que no os preocupéis, no lo he hecho un ser sanguinario, simplemente con mal genio.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucha falta, esta historia es complicada de escribir y al leer vuestra opinión de ellos, me animo y me inspiro.**

**Espero los de este capítulo con ganas.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	5. 4º Aro Vulturi

**4º Aro Vulturi**

Edward, seguro de que su padre no iba en broma, se lanzó contra Carlisle, lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó contra un gran árbol, incrustándolo en él. Carlisle no se defendió pero sus ojos seguían cambiando por la ira y sus dientes goteaban ponzoña de lo furioso que estaba. Edward lo apretó fuerte contra el árbol.

Bella observaba la escena atemorizada, no por su vida, sentía miedo por Edward, Carlisle parecía aterrador y ella estaba segura de que él aun no había mostrado su fuerza. Esme y Alice se acercaron a ella y la taparon con su vestido, aun seguía desnuda aunque no parecía consciente de ello, no era capaz de apartar la mirada de Edward. La guardia tan solo miraba, expectantes.

Carlisle miró a Edward fijamente, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, lanzándolo por los aires, cayendo delante de Bella, ella quiso correr hacia él, pero Alice y Esme se lo impidieron, si se acercaba sería el final para ella. Carlisle dio un salto y cayó junto a Edward, lo cogió del cuello y lo miró fieramente.

-¿De verdad eres tan estúpido como para enfrentarte a mi? ¿A caso no sabes que puedo matarte de un solo golpe si quiero?

-No me importa- Edward lo desafió con la mirada- No dejaré que le hagas daño a Bella- Dirigió su mirada hacia ella- Si tienes que matarme, adelante, es la única forma de que me separe de ella.

-¿Eres capaz de dar tu vida por una humana? ¿Como puedes hacer algo así?  
-Padre, ¿te has parado a pensar en mis sentimientos o por lo menos a escucharme?  
-No hay nada que escuchar. Nos vas a llevar a la muerte. ¿Sabes a caso lo que va a pasar al haberte llevado a una princesa humana?- Carlisle apretó el cuello de Edward.  
-Claro que lo se, por ello no quería llevarla a Volterra- Quitó la mano de su padre de su cuello- Amo a Bella por encima de todo, nunca he sentido nada parecido por nadie y no me importa nada más, me enfrentaré a lo que haga falta por ella.  
-¡Estás loco! Tú ya estás comprometido con Rosalie, tienes que hacerte cargo y lo sabes.  
-¿Loco?- Edward se incorporó y enfrentó a su padre- ¿Tú te atreves a hablar de locura? ¿Acaso tu estabas loco cuando salvaste a madre de aquella enfermedad tan extraña que invadió el reino humano y la convertiste en tu compañera eterna? ¿En ese caso estaba justificado porque era tu compañera y en el mío no porque tú lo dices?  
-Eso fue diferente- Carlisle desvió la mirada hacia Esme, un poco menos rígido, viendo que ella también protegía a la humana.  
-No es diferente, al menos no para mi. Iban a obligarla a casarse con un licántropo, con un estúpido chucho al que ambos despreciamos. Si hubiera permitido eso no solo hubiera sido como si ella hubiera muerto, yo hubiera muerto en el mismo momento en el que ella lo hubiera aceptado- Edward guardó sus colmillos y miró a Bella con cariño- No puedes separarme de ella y quedarte tan tranquilo cuando tú hiciste algo parecido con madre.  
-Carlisle, nuestro hijo tiene razón, no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos- Esme le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo.  
Carlisle le miro a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver el mismo sentimiento que él había sentido cuando salvó a Esme, ese amor incondicional que aun le profesaba. Él sabía lo que era sufrir por amor y entendía a su hijo.  
-No cuestionaré que la ames, es algo que no atañe a nuestras elecciones, pero también entiendo las consecuencias de vuestro amor- Suspiró derrotado a lo que estaba sucediendo- Bella vendrá con nosotros, si es tu pareja será una más de la familia, pero solo ella, el resto de su familia no entra en esto- Bella lo miraba intentando entender que quería decir, Carlisle vio que no sabía a que se refería, así que se puso frente a ella y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- Quiero decir que no tendré piedad con ellos.  
Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Bella ante aquella frase, era incapaz de entender de donde salía el odio que se tenían su familia y ellos, Edward se acercó a ella, le ayudó a ponerse el vestido y la subió a su espalda después de darle un beso en la frente intentando darle aliento.  
Edward trasladó a Bella al palacio en su espalda para evitar que se lastimara más el tobillo. Cuando llegaron a palacio, Edward vio que Bella se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, la subió a su habitación, mientras Esme y Alice le preparaban una propia. Colocó a Bella delicadamente en la cama y la tapó para que no cogiera frío, se aseguró de que estaba bien y salió en silencio directo a la sala del trono donde todos lo esperaban.  
-Ahora que ya estamos todos- Comenzó Carlisle al ver entrar a Edward, dirigiéndose al resto de sus subditos- Primero, nadie de este reino hará daño alguno a la princesa Isabella Swan, ella es la pareja del príncipe Edward- Todos los presentes asintieron- Bien, debemos estar preparados, no creo que tarden mucho en venir hasta aquí a por ella, no bajéis la guardia y estar preparados para cualquier cosa, están aliados a los licántropos, podemos esperar cualquier tipo de ataque.  
-¿Y que sucede con el acuerdo que tenemos con la princesa Rosalie? ¿Sigue en pie?- Edward estaba muy serio.  
-Eso es un asunto que trataremos en otro momento- Les hizo un signo a todos para que salieran, Edward esperó a que salieran y solo quedaran él y su familia.  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, en unas semanas está previsto el enlace y no pienso presentarme.  
-Edward tiene razón, no podemos dejarlo pasar- Concordó Esme con su hijo.  
-Si lo queréis así, se hará un escrito y uno de los hombres de mi confianza se lo hará llegar al palacio a las banshees. ¿Estás de acuerdo hijo?  
-Si padre- Edward hizo una reverencia- Si me disculpáis iré a ver como está Bella.  
Edward subió a prisa hasta la habitación, ansioso por verla, esperando que siguiera durmiendo tan tiernamente como lo estaba haciendo cuando la dejó. Pero al entrar la encontró sentada en la cama llorando.  
-¿Qué sucede mi querida princesa?- Edward cerró la puerta, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Respondió mirando la ventana.  
-En mi palacio, y en mi habitación- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero Bella no cambió su semblante- ¿Que ocurre?

-Temo por mi familia- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward- ¿No se puede hacer nada?

-Si se puede hacer algo, lo haré, lo último que quiero es verte sufrir- Besó sus labios con suavidad- Deja de llorar, estás mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes- Bella se ruborizó y sonrió un poco.  
-Me gustaría conocer tu palacio, ¿me acompañas?  
-Claro- Edward se levanto y ayudo a Bella- Apóyate en mi, no debes hacerte daño en el tobillo- Salieron de la habitación abrazados, pegados el uno al otro.  
Bella estaba encandilada con el palacio, debido a las historias que le habían contado desde que era pequeña se esperaba que fuera fría, toda oscura y que no hubiera casi detalles humanos, pero no era así, había ventanales enormes que dejaban pasar toda la luz posible, también había muchos colores en los objetos y paredes, todo era precioso y acogedor, estaba a temperatura normal para un humano.

Le llamó mucho la atención una puerta enorme que había enfrente del salón, era de color haya, con dibujo en la misma madera, la curiosidad la mataba, algo le decía que debía entrar.  
-¿Qué hay allí dentro?- Dijo señalando la puerta.  
-¡Ahí sí! Se me olvidaba enseñarte la biblioteca, mi sitio preferido- Esbozó una sonrisa Edward.  
-Es maravillosa- Bella se maravilló nada más entrar.  
La biblioteca era de gran tamaño, tenía una gran lámpara de brillantes colgada del techo que hacía que tuviera una gran luminosidad, tenía cuatro ventanales en el lateral izquierdo que daban a un enorme balcón, allí había dos bancos de tela con un mesita central para que quien quisiera leer fuera lo hiciese, y tenía unas vistas extraordinarias, dejándose ver todo el paisaje vegetal que se encontraba en las traseras del palacio. Todo era maravilloso, Bella se sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño de hadas.  
Bella observó que había muchas fotos colgadas en la pared, de diferentes épocas, las miró interesada, en ellas vio a los miembros de la familia Cullen con vestuarios adaptados a la época que se vivía en el momento, le encantaba ver imágenes de épocas pasadas. Se paró ante una imagen, era de Carlisle y otro hombre, ese hombre era alto, delgado, cabello color negro y quebrado, ojos negros, piel blanca, y muy atractivo. Estaban en una boda, por lo que pudo observar la boda era del tipo con el que estaba Carlisle, se fijo mucho en aquel hombre y se quedó helada al reconocelo, era su tatarabuelo Aro Vulturi, por parte de su padre. Se quedó petrificada, era algo impresionante aunque la pregunta le recomía por dentro.  
-¿De qué le conocíais?- Señaló Bella la imagen de Aro.  
-Era un gran amigo de mi padre, siempre estaban juntos. Para ese tiempo mi padre ya era rey de Volterra desde hacía unos años, pero a su amigo nunca le importó, ambos se ayudaban mutuamente- Se puso serio y miro hacia el suelo- Hasta que un día fue asesinado.  
-¿Asesinado? Eso yo no lo sabía, pensé que había muerto de anciano, aunque siempre me pareció extraño no conservar fotos suyas de más mayor... ¿Quién lo mató?  
-Supuestamente lo mató alguien de mi raza... Lo encontraron descuartizado en el bosque, murió a los seis años de casarse, dejó a su mujer viuda y dos hijos huérfanos. Supongo que uno de ellos sería tu bisabuelo.  
-Fue mi bisabuela, su hija Jane Vulturi es mi antepasada, pero al casarse con mi bisabuelo, perdimos el apellido Vulturi y nos quedamos con Swan.  
Bella asimiló todo lo que le había dicho Edward con algo de dificultad, ahora podía entender la enemistad de sus razas, todos pensaban que el asesino de su tatarabuelo era Carlisle, su padre siempre le había ocultado la historia de su antepasado por dolor y rencor, quería que los Cullen fueran olvidados de su historia. Pero Bella había podido observar en Carlisle a alguien justo e incapaz de traicionar a alguien cercano.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, no tiene demasiada acción, pero es importante saber la historia de Aro, más adelante tendrá una gran importancia.**

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si.**

**No me puedo entretener mucho que mi marido se va a trabajar y tengo que hacerle la comida.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	6. 5º El plan de Jacob

**5º- El plan de Jacob**

Pasó una semana en la que Bella cada vez se sentía más extraña, tenía hambre pero a penas podía comer nada de lo que le ponían delante, todo empezó cuando se enteró de la antigua relación de su familia con la de Edward, el mismo día que llegó al palacio de Volterra.

Edward llevaba días observándola con preocupación, no era normal que una humana se alimentara tan poco y su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno para ayudar.  
-Mi pequeña humana, ¿qué te sucede?  
-Miedo, querido chupasangre, tengo miedo...- Suspiró angustiada- Miedo de que entréis en una batalla contra mi familia y los licántropos, no quiero perderte... Y le tengo miedo a mi padre, él nunca me perdonará el haberle abandonado por ti, y más si cree que fue tu padre quien mató a mi antepasado- Bajó la mirada.

-¿Tú que es lo que crees?

-Yo... No puedo creerme que tu padre lo matara, cuando se enfada es violento, pero nunca le haría daño a alguien a quien aprecia...  
Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza, la cogió en volandas y la llevó hacia la alcoba que Esme y Alice habían preparado para ella. Los dos se miraban fijamente, sonriendo al sentirse tan unidos.  
La tumbó en la cama, y besó con delicadeza mientras sus manos acariciaban la fina y suave piel de Bella, ella reaccionaba ante ese contacto frío pero a la vez tan cálido, ese contacto hizo que olvidara todas las preocupaciones. Edward sonrió al ver que ya no estaba dándole vueltas al tema de su antepasado ni de la guerra, no quería que pensara en nada que no fuera en ellos dos.

Le quitó el vestido y la ropa interior que Bella llevaba encima, dejando su perfecto cuerpo al descubierto, Edward la observó durante un instante, deleitándose con cada curva y cada rincón de ella, pero no duró mucho la contemplación, su deseo era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a besarla con rapidez, necesitaba sentirla suya, solo se demoró en la parte intima de Bella, haciendo que gozara de placer, queriendo escuchar los gemidos que sus movimientos le producían.  
Tras disfrutar de la zona más sensible de Bella con sus labios, subió despacio para entrar dentro de ella, fue metiéndose poco a poco y en el último empujón Bella exclamo de excitación, Edward sonreía al ver la cara de deseo de ella, sabiendo que la suya no sería muy diferente; durante toda esa entrega de amor y cariño no separaron su vista ni un instante, los dos estaban tan sumergidos en sus sensaciones que al mirarse a los ojos quedaban hipnotizados el uno en el otro.

Una vez acabaron, Edward permaneció dentro de ella, observándola jadear mientras intentaba regular su respiración, la besó con ternura y se colocó a su lado, abrazándola para que durmiera un poco.  
Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Edward le había dejado una nota diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer pero que la vería por la tarde, por eso, cuando se levantó fue a la biblioteca a leer un poco y a mirar las imágenes de su tatarabuelo, al observarlas se dio cuenta que junto a estas había algunas en las que aparecía Edward con alguna joven y de inmediato sintió celos de esas chicas, deseaba saber si habían sido algo importante en la vida de Edward.  
Frustrada por no saber nada más de él, salió al jardín a pasear, necesitaba un poco de aire. El jardín era verde y tenia setos con rosas, geranios y montones de flores hermosas, caminó contemplando el precioso paisaje que se extendía ante ella, sintiendo una paz interior desconocida hasta entonces. A lo lejos divisó a Alice que se encaminaba hacia ella, Bella sonrió al ver que siempre caminaba de la misma forma, como si saltara y bailara. Alice era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, se querían muchísimo, aunque le molestaba un poco cuando ella la miraba de forma picarona, su don le hacía saber cosas de su futuro que no le contaba y eso le molestaba.  
-Hola hermanita- Sonrió Alice al llegar junto a ella y darle un abrazo- Ten, come esto.

-Gracias Alice, pero no tengo ganas de comer ahora.

-Hazlo por mi- Puso una mirada de cordero degollado a la que Bella no pudo resistirse- Debes estar sana y saludable, y cuidarte todo lo que puedas.

-¿Que me ocultas Alice?- Bella entrecerró los ojos y la miró algo seria- ¿Por que tanto interés en que me cuide? ¿Es que me va a suceder algo y por eso tengo que coger fuerzas? ¿Estoy apunto de enfermar?

-Tranquila Bella, no es nada de eso- Sonrió con inocencia- Simplemente es que mi hermano me pidió que cuidara de ti y he observado que no comes demasiado, así que he pensado que comiendo frutas al menos estarás más fuerte que con lo poco que comes, la fruta entra mejor que la comida preparada.

-Está bien- Le abrazó- Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana paseando por el jardín y hablando, Alice nunca se había enamorado de ningún chico, pero ella sabía que el amor de su vida no tardaría en llegar, no conocía su rostro pero si sabía que no era vampiro ni tampoco licántropo.  
Cerca de la hora de comer, se encaminaron hacia el palacio, al llegar a la entrada del jardín Alice cayó de rodillas al suelo y se agarró la cabeza con desesperación

-¿Qué te sucede Alice?- Bella se asustó al verla así.  
-Viene alguien, son muchos- Dijo medio ida.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Llama a mi padre, por favor- Se quedó ahí, arrodillada.  
Bella corrió a buscar a Carlisle, en su rostro se veía el miedo por no saber que le ocurría a Alice, lo encontró en la puerta principal.  
-¡Carlisle, ven por favor!- Le tomó la mano y lo condujo por los pasillos.  
-¿Qué ocurre Bella?  
-Es Alice, está en la puerta del jardín, le ocurre algo.  
Carlisle cogió a Bella en volandas y no tardó ni un segundo a llegar donde se encontraba Alice.  
-¿Qué ocurre hija?- Se arrodilló frente a ella.  
-Padre, ya vienen, no tardaran en llegar más de media hora, son muchos y vienen acompañados de chuchos- Carlisle escuchaba atento- Mi visión se distorsiona, los licántropos anulan mi visión y no veo con claridad- De pronto cayó sobre su padre, jadeando por el esfuerzo- No he podido verlo todo, solo pequeños fragmentos del ejército, pero son numerosos.  
-Ve a descansar Bella por favor- La levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Alice- Y llévate a mi hija contigo.  
-¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-Cuando Alice tiene una visión, normalmente se agota un poco, pero cuando la visión no es clara y ella intenta centrarse para precisar, su mente se colapsa y queda agotada, necesita descansar y permanecer en calma. Hasta dentro de una hora no podrá volver a tener una visión.

-¿Una hora?- Bella se sorprendió- Pero pensaba que las tenía con más frecuencia.

-Por lo general si, pero cuando se agota tanto, su cerebro se desconecta del don y tarda más en recuperarse.

Carlisle busco a Edward y a Esme, les contó lo sucedido, los tres coincidieron en que debían vigilarlo todo, si los licántropos habían tardado tanto en atacar era porque tenían un plan bien formado entre manos.  
Bella permaneció junto a Alice, pero estaba muy nerviosa, de pronto le entró sed y bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, necesitaba calmarse. Al entrar en la cocina, unos brazos la envolvieron y le taparon la boca, empotrándola contra la pared. Al soltarla vio de quien se trataba.  
-¡Jacob!

-No grites- Susurró- Nos oirán.

-No me importa- Bella no bajó la voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vengo a por ti. Se que la chupasangre esa no ha podido verme, estoy bien informado de su don y se como neutralizarlo- Sonrió triunfante.  
-Pues pierdes el tiempo, no me moveré de aquí, no abandonaré a Edward- Bella estaba decidida.  
-Tu esposo debo ser yo y no él- La cogió fuerte de las muñecas y se acercó más a ella.  
-Me haces daño- Jacob aflojó un poco su agarre- No te quiero, no me iré contigo.

-Ya creo que lo harás- Rió Jacob- El ejército que hemos formado es más numeroso que el de estos asquerosos chupasangres- Bella forcejeó y Jacob vio la convicción en sus ojos. Dolido pero decidido a llevársela le propuso algo- Nuestro ejército es muy numeroso y podría acabar con ellos al instante, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?- Ella negó atemorizada- Pues entonces vendrás conmigo sin oponerte y a cambio yo haré que el ejército no ataque y se retire. ¿Qué me dices a eso?- Bella dudó un poco pero al pensar en todos los Cullen masacrados lo tuvo claro y asintió en señal de conformidad.  
-Déjame que por lo menos le escriba una nota- Suplicó Bella.  
-Por supuesto, pero escribirás lo que yo te diga- Bella asintió llorando.  
Después de escribir la nota, Jacob se la llevó, haciéndola llegar hasta el ejército que venía en camino, ella no abrió la boca ni para saludar a sus padres ni para nada, simplemente lloró. Cuando su padre intentó abrazarla ella se alejó de él y lloró más fuerte, eso descolocó a todos, Jacob pidió que le dieran tiempo y convenció a Charlie de que un ataque en esos momentos no era conveniente.

El ejército no atacó por orden de Jacob, ya no había motivo para ello, y todos regresaron hacia Erth, donde Reneé esperaba ansiosa ver a su hija de nuevo.  
Alice, cuando se sintió un poco mejor, temió por Bella, hacía ya un rato que no sabía nada de ella y eso no era bueno, caminó siguiendo su esencia hasta la cocina, allí se asustó al notar otra esencia, la de un licántropo. Estuvo apunto de ir corriendo a buscar a Edward, pero vio una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
"Edward, siento dejarte así, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos, no puedo estar lejos de mi familia y saber que vosotros podéis acabar con ellos me aterra. He estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que debo asumir mi responsabilidad como princesa y debo casarme con quien mis padres han designado para mi, debo desposarme con Jacob Black. Siento haber permitido todo esto. Bella."  
Alice al leer la carta se puso tensa, saco sus afilados dientes sintiéndose engañada por Bella y pensando que todo había sido una estratagema solo para saber cosas sobre su clan. Fue lo mas veloz que pudo a enseñarle la nota a Edward y este se quedó helado al leerla igual que lo hicieron Carlisle y Esme. Sus cuerpos se pusieron rígidos y su afilados dientes salieron a la luz mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color constantemente.

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, no se si esperábais la batalla pero de momento he pensado que no era oportuno, ya llegará.**

**BUeno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero que este capítulo también merezca uno.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	7. 6º Descubrimientos

**6º Descubrimientos**

Bella permaneció en silencio durante todo el viaje para irritación de Jacob y dolor de su padre, cuando llegaron a palacio y Reneé corrió a abrazar a su hija, esta la apartó y corrió a su habitación, dejando a su madre descolocada y llorando. Se echó encima de la cama y dejó caer sus lágrimas encima de la colcha, sintió como la desesperación se hacía presa de ella, había abandonado a su amado haciéndole creer que lo había traicionado, y la idea de que había sido por salvarle la vida no la consolaba, pero prefería sufrir ella y sacrificarse antes de que le hicieran daño a él o a su familia.  
-Lo siento Edward, espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme.  
Los sirvientes la llamaron a cenar en varias ocasiones, pero no quería comer, estaba muerta en vida, y en esos momentos no le importaba morir en la realidad. Todas sus ilusiones se habían truncado debido a Jacob Black, él era el culpable de todo y algún día se lo haría pagar.  
La siguiente vez que sonaron golpes en su puerta le siguieron las voces de sus padres, pero ella no habló, continuó en silencio. Al final, los reyes decidieron entrar para ver que le ocurría.  
-Hija, ¿que te sucede? ¿Por que no hablas con nosotros?- Bella no respondió a su madre.

-Bella, cariño, no estamos enfadados contigo, sabemos que no te marchaste por propia voluntad.

-¡Vosotros no sabéis nada!- Gritó Bella furiosa- ¡Por vuestra culpa he dejado al amor de mi vida!  
-¿Al amor de tu vida? Tu amado y futuro esposo espera abajo para cenar contigo- Charlie no entendía de que hablaba Bella.  
-Padre, me marché porque quise, que te entre en tu dura sesera- Lo desafió- Y el estúpido de Jacob Black nunca será mi amado, antes me muero, puede que no tenga más remedio que casarme con él, pero os aseguro que moriré antes de lo cualquiera de vosotros pensáis.  
-Aprenderás a quererle Bella, ya lo verás.  
-No madre, no lo querré nunca, y si vosotros sois capaces de entregarme a él sabiendo que seré desgraciada, deberé pensar que no me queréis como hija así que dejaré de consideraros mis padres.  
-¿Qué dices hija?- Reneé no creía lo que oía- Todo esto es por el bien del reino, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro amor por ti.

-¡Pues renuncio a mi lugar de princesa! ¡Y si me entregáis a ese miserable os odiaré eternamente!

-¡Vete acostumbrando!- Gritó Charlie mirando con dolor a su hija- ¡En dos días te casarás y poco después te marcharás con él a Wolfidia! ¡Espero que recapacites sobre lo que has dicho!- Bella miró con ira a su padre- Bella, entiéndelo, es nuestra única solución- Se acercó a ella para besarle la frente, pero ella lo apartó, se giró hacia sus cosas y empezó a tirarlas.

-¡OS ODIO! ¡OJALA OS MURÁIS LOS DOS Y OS LLEVÉIS CON VOSOTROS AL MAL NACIDO DE JACOB BLACK!

-Bella, tesoro...- Reneé intentó acercarse a ella, pero Bella empezó a lanzar las cosas en su dirección y no tuvieron más remedio que salir de allí antes de que algo les diera.

…**.**

_Dos días después_

Estaba todo preparado para el enlace, Jacob esperaba en el jardín junto a su padre, ante la compañía de todos los reinos vecinos a excepción de Volterra.  
Bella estaba en sus aposentos, vestida a la fuerza por su madre y sus sirvientas, esperando que su padre la recogiera, miró por la ventana y sacó un puñal, sin mirar empezó a rasgar su brazo, sin importarle el dolor. Charlie llegó junto a ella y se escandalizó al verla, le arrancó el cuchillo de las manos y tapó la herida.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estás pensando! ¿¡Es que quieres matarte!

-¿Necesita preguntarlo majestad?- Bella no lo miró- Cualquier muerte es mejor que el destino al que me lanzáis.

-Te lo suplico, deja de comportarte así, no será tan malo como piensas.

-No digáis cosas que no pensáis alteza- Bella lo miró a los ojos- Vos sabéis que me espera un futuro terrible- Apretó sus puños- Corto pero terrible.

-¿No pensarás suicidarte de verdad?- La mirada de Bella le confirmó que si lo pensaba- ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

-¿Queréis apostar?- Charlie le limpió la sangre y se horrorizó al ver que en su brazo había grabado con la daga la frase "Odio a Jacob Black"- Puede que no lo haga mañana, ni en un mes, pero lo haré, cuando más le duela a él y a vos lo haré.

Charlie arrastró a Bella hasta el altar, Jacob la cogió y al ver las marcas de su brazo se enfureció, la tomó bruscamente y la puso de cara al altar. Bella tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Edward fuera a por ella, pero no fue así, como ella no cooperaba, su padre tuvo que responder por ella, sellando así la unión de los dos reinos.  
En la lejanía, Edward observaba el enlace con tristeza en los ojos, se sorprendió mucho al ver la rudeza con la que Jacob trataba a Bella en ese momento, delante de todos, pronto descubrió porque, vio la inscripción hecha con sangre en el brazo de Bella. En ese momento lo entendió todo, ella no se había ido por propia voluntad, y eso se confirmó del todo cuando escuchó como era el rey Charles, el padre de Bella, quien respondía en lugar de ella.  
Edward llegó a su palacio nervioso, debía explicar lo que acababa de descubrir, pero era complicado, su padre no atendería a razones, no de nuevo, Bella había pasado a formar parte del grupo de humanos al que odiaba.  
-Padre, Bella no nos engañó- Dijo entrando en la sala.  
-Edward, se que te duele, pero no intentes negar lo evidente.

-Te lo aseguro, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, ella fue llevada a la fuerza.  
-¡Basta!- Carlisle se levantó furioso- Estoy cansado de tus excusas para evadir tus deberes, en algunas semanas contraerás matrimonio con Rosalie, olvida todo lo demás.  
Edward apretó los puños y salió de allí sin despedirse de él, debía hacer algo, debía encontrar la forma de rescatar a Bella de ese destino al que la habían condenado y así escapar del suyo propio. Subió a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

-Hermanito, a veces me sorprende lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser- Se escuchó la voz de Alice desde el interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo sin ganas, tirándose sobre la cama.

-He venido a ayudarte, desagradecido- Alice salió de su escondite y se sentó junto a él- He visto lo que le sucederá a Bella, y hay que darse prisa, tenemos menos de dos semanas- Alice le contó la visión que había tenido y entre los dos se pusieron a trazar un plan para ir por ella, tendrían que actuar con cautela y debían planearlo todo muy bien, en menos de dos semanas deberían ir hacia el palacio de Erth.

…

Los días pasaban tormentosos para Bella, se encontraba mal y dormir en la misma alcoba que Jacob hacía que se sintiera peor, estaba aterrada. Desde que se enteró en la noche de bodas que ella se había entregado a Edward, él la trataba como un trapo viejo, la echaba en la cama y la desvestía deleitándose con el paisaje que observa, apenas tardaba segundos en llegar al clímax por suerte para Bella, ella era como una muñeca sin vida cuando él se aprovechaba de ella.  
Una tarde, caminando hacia el jardín, se desmayó, Jacob lo vio y la llevó a la habitación, a pesar de su forma de comportarse, él si que sentía algo por ella, pero no podía mostrarlo hasta que ella aceptara que era su mujer.

El médico la revisó mientras Jacob esperaba fuera, al acabar, el doctor le comunicó a Jacob que Bella estaba en estado. Él se sintió tan feliz que entró dispuesto a abrazarla y besarla, pero ella estaba llorando.

-¿Acaso no te hace feliz la idea?

-¿Feliz? ¿Tener un hijo tuyo? ¡Antes mi tiraría de un acantilado!- Dijo con desgana- ¡Si de mi dependiera, este engendro desaparecería en el acto!- Jacob se puso furioso, le pegó un bofetón a ella, haciendo que cayera de la cama.

-Bella... Yo... Lo siento- Salió de allí y fue corriendo al jardín, Bella lo había herido a conciencia, pero el bebé ya estaba en su seno y debía tener paciencia con ella.

Bella se quedó llorando durante un rato sobre la cama, cuando no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar, salió al balcón que daba a su habitación. Miró el paisaje y pensó que si saltaba y se suicidaba por fin acabaría todo.

Se subió a la barandilla dispuesta a saltar, miró la luna llena y vio dibujada en ella la imagen de Edward.

-Mi Edward- Sonrió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- Siento haber tenido que mentirte, hoy pagaré todo lo que te he hecho- Miró el fondo oscuro al que se disponía a saltar- Hace casi un mes y medio que estuvimos juntos por últ...- Una chispa saltó en la cabeza de Bella, el bebé que esperaba no podía ser de Jacob, apenas hacía semana y poco más que se habían casado, era completamente imposible, aunque nadie excepto ella se hubiera percatado de eso, por lo que ese bebé tenía otro padre, Edward- Edward- Miró de nuevo la luna- Si me estás escuchando, te aseguro que volveré a tu lado y juntos cuidaremos de nuestro hijo.

Bella bajó de la barandilla y entró en su habitación, al hacerlo casi le da un ataque, su madre estaba en la entrada, mirándola con preocupación, lo había escuchado todo.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado lo que he pensado para este capítulo.**

**Algunos habéis descubierto lo del embarazo, pero aun así, espero que os haya gustado como lo he introducido.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho para escribir, estoy intentando subir capítulo por día porque me voy el dia 1 de campamento, pero si no puedo, tranquilos que la seguiré subiendo.**

**Dadme vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, para mi es muy importante.**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	8. 7º Ocultado en engaño

**7º Ocultando el engaño**

Bella se acercó lentamente a su madre, temerosa por su reacción, sabiendo que lo había escuchado completamente todo, su cara mostraba su horror ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.  
-Mamá...- No pudo acabar la frase, Reneé le dio tal bofetada en la cara que Bella sintió como su mejilla ardía, aunque más le dolía el alma ante lo que ocurría.  
-No te atrevas a decir nada- Dijo aguantando las lágrimas- No quiero escucharte decir nada más.  
-Pero mamá...  
-¡No quiero escucharte!- Su madre se tapó los oídos- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Tan mal te sentías que has dejado que un vampiro, nuestro peor enemigo, deposite un vástago en ti?  
-¡Escúchame, madre!- Bella se puso seria y firme- Es cierto, llevo en mi vientre el hijo de un vampiro, y no he dejado que nadie ponga nada, simplemente ha ocurrido, es lo que ocurre cuando dos personas se aman de verdad- Reneé volvió a pegarle a su hija, esta vez con más fuerza- ¿Te duele escucharlo, madre? ¿Te duele saber que tu nieto será medio vampiro?- Bella estaba enfurecida- ¡Amo a Edward Cullen y descubrir que mi hijo es también el suyo es lo único que ha impedido que salte por ese balcón!- Señaló el lugar del que había salido antes de ver a su madre- ¡Lucharé porque este bebé llegue al mundo y conozca a su padre!- Se tocó el vientre mientras hablaba con fuerza.

Reneé no pudo decir nada, la determinación de su hija la estaba exasperando, esta situación era la peor que podía haberse imaginado y aun no había ocurrido lo peor, Jacob.  
-¡No se te ocurra nombrar nada de esto con nadie, y mucho menos con Jacob! ¿¡Me has entendido!- Reneé cogió con brusquedad los brazos de Bella, con extremada fuerza, Bella intentó soltarse pero no pudo.  
-¡Me haces daño!  
-!Más daño te hará Jacob si se entera!- Bella se consiguió soltar de su madre y tocó su vientre preocupada, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón- Bella- Reneé la abrazó- A pesar de todo eres mi hija- Besó su frente- Quizá podamos encontrar la forma de sacarlo.

-¿¡QUÉ!- Bella se apartó de su madre con irá- ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI!- Bella volvió a salir al balcón.

-Hija, es por tu bien, esos vampiros te han manipulado, te han echado una especie de hechizo, no eres tu misma.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!- Corrió de nuevo a la entrada de la habitación, apartándose de Reneé que quería volver a abrazarla- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!- Salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando por los pasillos, corrió hasta llegar al jardín. Allí iba tan aturdida por el llanto que no se dio cuenta de que a sus pies había una raíz levantada y tropezó, cayendo al estanque que tenía delante.

-¡Bella!- Corrió Jacob a sacarla de allí, preocupado por su salud y la del bebé, él había salido a despejarse y la vio llegar corriendo y llorando- ¡Bella!- Llegó hasta ella y la sacó al instante, envolviéndola en su capa y llevándola en brazos a su habitación, ella solo tiritaba.

La tumbó en la cama y la envolvió con las sábanas, Reneé, que no había salido de la habitación, se sentó a su lado e intentó cogerle la mano, pero Bella se incorporó y se apartó de ella.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Gritó desesperada llorando- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!- Bella fue apartándose de ella, arrastrándose por la cama, Jacob estaba perplejo por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bella, que te sucede?- Ella se acercó a él y se acurrucó a su lado.

-¡No dejes que me toque!- Sus ojos mostraban tal sufrimiento que Jacob se asustó.

-Cálmate- La abrazó, aunque ella no se movió de su posición- Majestad- Se refirió a Reneé- Creo que será mejor que os retiréis.

-No, deseo hablar con ella en privado.

-Ella no desea hablar con vos- Jacob se puso serio.

-¡Es mi hija y mi palacio!

-¡Ahora es mi esposa!- Se tensó Jacob desafiando a Reneé, recordándole con la mirada con quien estaba tratando. Jacob sintió como Bella tembló entre sus brazos al escucharle así, por ello suspiró y se calmó todo lo que pudo- Y por que sea vuestro palacio, no os preocupéis, Bella y yo partiremos en menos de una semana hacia Wolfidia, ella debe conocer su nueva tierra- Jacob miró a Bella- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Ella solo asintió, llorando como una desesperada.

-¡No podéis iros, no aun! ¡Esperad a que nazca el niño!

-Señora, aun queda mucho para eso, Bella debe familiarizarse con la que será su casa a partir de ahora, y cuando llegue el momento de traer al mundo a ese niño, tendréis que ser vos quien venga a verla y no ella aquí- Jacob lo dijo tranquilo pero severo, Bella soltó un gemido de angustia- Debo volver a pediros que salgáis u os tendré que sacar a la fuerza, Bella necesita descanso y vos la estáis alterando- Reneé salió de allí, Jacob miró a Bella preocupado- ¿Puedes contarme que ha sucedido?

-No...- Siguió llorando.

-Por favor- Le tomó la mano y acarició su espalda- Me mata verte así, y ha tenido que ser algo terrible para que salieras corriendo de esa manera y le gritaras de esa forma a tu madre. Parecías asustada, de una forma que nunca había visto antes.

-Es que...- Bella envolvió su vientre con sus brazos- ¡Quiere quitármelo!- Jacob se sorprendió al ver como quería proteger el bebé.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- Ella asintió llorando más fuerte, sabiendo que debía mentir para proteger al hijo de su amado- ¿Por que querría quitártelo? Ella no necesita ningún hijo, te tiene a ti- Jacob acarició su mejilla, intentando quitar esas lágrimas incontenibles.

-No quería quedárselo... Quería quitármelo ahora- Se abrazó el vientre plano más fuerte- ¡Quería que me lo sacaran!- Se giró hacia Jacob- ¡No les permitas que lo hagan, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No les dejes! ¡No pueden quitármelo! ¡No, por fa...!- Empezó a faltarle el aire.

-Sssshhhh...- Jacob se sentó en la cama y la tomó en su regazo, acunándola contra su pecho- No se porque motivo tu madre querría algo así, pero tranquila, no permitiré que ni ella ni nadie se acerque, nadie te hará daño- Besó su frente y Bella se acurrucó contra él- Me alegra saber que lo aceptas, que quieres al bebé.

-Es el motivo por el que vivo ahora mismo- Dijo bajando la mirada- Sin él me habría suicidado.

-Siento oír eso- Jacob la volvió a tumbar- Pero espero que el cambio que has sufrido haga que poco a poco cambies tu opinión de mi- Besó su frente- Duerme y tranquilízate, yo iré a comunicar a tus padres que preparen nuestro equipaje, mañana mismo saldremos hacia Wolfidia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por más que Edward intentaba encontrar motivos por los que hacer entender a su padre que la princesa Rosalie no era una buena elección como esposa, Carlisle estaba decidido a continuar adelante. Además estaba algo desesperado, Alice y él sabían lo que debían hacer en cuanto pudieran marcharse del reino sin ser vistos por su padre, pero no había forma, con todo lo que estaba planeando para la boda entre Edward y Rosalie, no había momento del que pudiera prescindir de Edward. Estaba desesperado y enfadado, no podía soportar más esa situación.

-¡Padre! ¡Basta ya!- Gritó Edward enfadado- ¡No voy a casarme con la princesa Rosalie!  
-¡Claro que lo harás! ¡Es tu deber! ¡Tenemos un acuerdo con ellos! No cumplirlo traería graves consecuencias.  
-No me importa- Edward se giró ofuscado.

-¡O TE CASAS CON ELLA O TE DESTERRARÉ Y NO VOLVERÉ A LLAMARTE HIJO MÍO!  
-Si crees que te tengo miedo estás muy equivocado- Edward estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Esme entrando en la estancia.  
-¡Hablá tú con él! ¡Está decidido a no casarse con la princesa Banshee! ¡Si no acepta lo mataré!- Dicho eso salió de la estancia enfurecido.  
-¿Es verdad lo que dice tu padre?  
-Si madre, es verdad, no puedo casarme con una mujer a la que no amo, mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien, y sé que ella me espera.  
-Ella está casada, debes olvidarla- Esme se colocó junto a su hijo- Bella nos usó para adquirir información sobre nosotros y dársela a nuestros enemigos, debes entender a tu padre.  
-Pero ella….- Antes de que terminara la frase, Alice entró por la puerta.  
-Hermano, las cosas se complican, debemos hacer algo de inmediato.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?- Edward se asustó por el tono de voz de su hermana.  
-Todavía nada, pero no tardará en ocurrir, van a trasladarla a su nuevo reino y allí no habrá solución- Alice parecía desesperada.  
-¿De qué habláis?  
-Madre, Bella está en grave peligro- Esme iba a protestar pero no la dejó- Ella no nos traicionó, se marchó pensando que así salvaba la vida de Edward. Y si el licántropo consigue llevarla hasta Wolfidia no tendrá salvación- La angustia de Alice era patente.  
-Se que me arrepentiré de esto- Suspiró derrotada, sabiendo que su corazón bondadoso siempre la traicionaba- Os ayudaré, pero más vale que tengáis razón y que Bella de verdad esté de nuestra parte, no quiero problemas con vuestro padre y en caso de fallar, esto desencadenaría una guerra.  
-Gracias madre- Edward la abrazó- ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
-Mañana al alba, vuestro padre saldrá con algunos de sus hombres al palacio en el reino fantasma, debe confirmar y aclarar algunas cosas con la madre de la princesa Rosalie antes de la boda. No quiere que vayas- Miró a Edward.- Cree que dirás algo inoportuno y lo arruinarás todo, con que irá él solo en tu nombre. En cuanto salga os marcharéis con cuidado- Esme parecía tenerlo planeado todo desde hacía tiempo- Cuando la tengáis llevadla al bosque oscuro, ya pensaré en algo después de eso.  
-Muchísimas gracias, madre.  
Todo estaría preparado para la marcha de Edward y Alice, en cuanto Carlisle saliera ellos se irían por el lado contrario para no encontrarse con él. Harían creer a todos sus súbditos que irían de caza para no levantar sospechas.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, siento haber tardado en subirlo unos días pero he estado un poco atareada.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, me hacen sonreír cuando los leo.**

**Espero que no os decepcione el capítulo y os guste como lo he planteado.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	9. 8º Rescatando a Bella

**8º Rescatando a Bella**

En el reino de Erth, todos estaban de aquí para hallá preparando las cosas necesarias para el viaje que debían emprender los príncipes Jacob e Isabella, Jacob quería salir cuanto antes después de haber visto el estado en el que Bella se había puesto al hablar con Reneé.

Ella había hablado con su marido y le había convencido de que lo mejor era que se quedaran, que en su estado, Bella no debía viajar, por ese motivo, Charlie fue ha hablar con Jacob personalmente.  
-Jacob recapacita, en su estado no es bueno que haga un viaje tan largo- Decía Charlie intentando mermar su convicción ante el viaje.  
-No hay nada que recapacitar, es lo mejor para ella, cuanto más esperemos más complicado será viajar, su estado es lo que más me preocupa.  
-Pero será muy lento el viaje, no lo soportará- Charlie jugó su última carta- Con la cantidad de cosas que debéis llevaros, el viaje durará el doble que de normal, estando embarazada no debería estar tanto tiempo metida en un carruaje sufriendo el vaivén que provocan los caballos.  
-Ya había pensado en eso- Le venció Jacob- Por ese motivo os pediré que me cedáis a vuestros mejores hombres- Charlie no entendía a donde quería llegar- Bella irá en un carruaje por delante, de esa forma su viaje durará menos, irá escoltada por vuestros hombres de confianza, y yo iré con mis hombres y sus cosas.  
-¿No será peligroso que viaje ella sola por delante?  
-¿Teméis por los vampiros?- Charlie asintió- No se atreverán a atacarla, saben a lo que se enfrentan si lo hacen, ahora que ella es mi esposa es cuando más segura está- Charlie iba a discutir eso, pero Jacob salió de allí antes de que tuviera oportunidad.  
Fue directo a su habitación, allí estaba Bella, mirando por un ventanal el paisaje, no parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y por sus mejillas salían pequeñas lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar- Se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas- En breve saldrás hacia tu nuevo hogar.  
-¿Tú no vienes conmigo?  
-Yo saldré poco después que tú, no te apures- Bella mostró en su mirada temor- Es para que tu viaje sea más corto, yo iré con tus cosas, iré más lento que tú.

-De acuerdo- Bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos de nuevo.

-Bella- La abrazó- Se que es difícil para ti todo esto, tu madre te ha hecho daño y se que aun no me amas, a pesar de verte obligada a llevar un hijo mío dentro de ti- Bella tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa- Pero no te preocupes, no volveré a forzarte a nada- Besó su frente- He decidido ser paciente, espero que con el tiempo me ames de la misma forma que te amo yo a ti.

-No se si seré capaz de algo así- Seguía llorando.

-Si no es así, al menos seré feliz sabiendo que has aceptado a mi hijo, que él nos une de alguna manera- Jacob la abrazó.

-Jacob, estoy asustada por el viaje, no quiero viajar yo sola.

-No te preocupes, los mejores soldados de tu padre irán contigo- La besó en los labios- No te ocurrirá nada, ni a ti ni a mi pequeño- Acarició su vientre y Bella notó un escalofrío en su espalda, como si el pequeño que crecía en ella sintiera repulsión ante aquel tacto.  
Algunas horas después, Jacob acompañaba a Bella hacia el carruaje, dispuesta a emprender el viaje hacia Wolfidia, segura de que allí encontraría su final en cuanto supieran de quien era hijo aquel niño. Antes de subir abrazó a su padre con amor y besó la mejilla de Jacob, en agradecimiento por sacarla tan rápido de allí, a Reneé ni siquiera la miró. Eso fue como una puñalada en el pecho para ella, su hija la odiaba como si de un asesino se tratase, ella miró por la ventanilla del carruaje con la esperanza de que Bella se asomara y se despidiera aunque fuera con la mano, pero no lo hizo.  
-Jacob, acércate, te presentaré a mis mejores hombres- Dijo Charlie junto al carruaje.  
-Por supuesto.  
-Estos son Emmet y Jasper- Jacob reconoció al instante a los dos soldados que estaban en la puerta de la recámara de los reyes cuando quiso ir a hablar con ellos tras la desaparición de Bella.

-Espero que de verdad sean los mejores, no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi esposa.

-Señor, la princesa es lo que más queremos, haríamos lo que fuera por nuestra princesa- Habló Jasper lleno de orgullo.

-Jacob, se quienes son- Habló Bella desde el carruaje- Estaré bien con ellos.  
-De acuerdo- Jacob subió un momento al carruaje- ¿Estarás bien?- Ella asintió- Abrígate, no vayas a enfermar- La recostó sobre el asiento del carruaje y la tapó con una manta suave para que estuviera cómoda- Relájate, pronto estarás en tu nuevo hogar junto a mi- Bella asintió cerrando los ojos.  
No tardaron mucho en partir, Bella se sentía aliviada de irse de allí, no quería ver a su madre, y le daba miedo que Reneé hiciera algo de verdad contra su hijo, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo de sus pequeños ojos. Pero estaba tan cansada que pronto se quedó dormida allí, tumbada en el carruaje.

…

Poco después de que Carlisle emprendiera la marcha hacia el reino fantasma, Alice y Edward salieron camino hacia Erth, deseosos de traer a Bella de vuelta, de abrazarla y explicarle que no estaban resentidos con ella.  
Se adentraron en el bosque, por allí no podría encontrarlos ni verlos nadie. Siguieron la hilera de hojas verdes que encontraban por el camino, hacían como un pequeño camino, y era el más cercano al palacio de Bella.  
Alice se paró de pronto, estaba teniendo una visión, su rostro mostraba el temor, eso no lo había previsto ella. Edward observó que los ojos de su hermana estaban más dilatados de lo normal, entonces entendió que algo no estaba saliendo según lo previsto.  
-¿Qué pasa Alice?- La agarró por los brazos.  
-Es Bella.  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Se desesperó.  
-Han adelantado el viaje, Bella ha emprendido ya la marcha hacia Wolfidia.  
-¿Como?- Edward puso una expresión de horror.  
-Va con dos humanos como escolta, no logro verles el rostro, van solos, Jacob no va con ella- Dijo extrañada.  
-¿Y donde esta?-  
-No hace mucho que ha salido del palacio, si nos apresuramos no se desviarán mucho nuestros planes.  
Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, necesitaban llegar pronto hasta donde ella estaba.

**...**

Bella despertó cuando el carruaje hizo un movimiento brusco al detenerse y los caballos relincharon asustados, podía escuchar ruidos y golpes fuera, pero no escuchaba ni a los dos hombres de confianza de su padre ni al cochero, eso le extraño y la asustó.  
Salió lentamente del carruaje, mirando a su alrededor, no había rastro ni de los guardias ni del cochero.

-¿Hola?- Gritó asustada- ¿Jasper? ¿Emmet?- Ninguna respuesta- Si esto es una especie de broma no tiene gracia- Su voz sonó llorosa. Asustada dio unos pasos alrededor del carruaje y encontró los cuerpos de los tres hombres que la acompañaban tendidos en el suelo, sin sentido- ¡Oh, dios mío!- Inconscientemente se envolvió el vientre con los brazos y lloró- No te preocupes pequeño, no dejaré que te suceda nada.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, se giró asustada y llorando, y unos brazos la envolvieron en el acto, unos brazos que ella conocía y que había añorado con desesperación.

-Edward...- Susurró, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos dorados- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hemos venido a buscarte- Señaló con la cabeza detrás de él, Bella miró y encontró a Alice.

-Yo... Yo... Pensé que estaríais enfadados conmigo, que creeríais que me había marchado porque...

Los labios de Edward le impidieron seguir diciendo cosas que para él no tenían importancia, Bella estaba con él y eso era lo único en lo que quería pensar.

-Olvida todo lo que has pasado estos días, nada de eso importa- Inconscientemente bajó su mirada a los brazos de ella que aun envolvían su vientre- ¿Estás embarazada?

-Si- Ella sonrió apretando más su vientre- De un mes y medio aproximadamente.

-¡Vas a tener un hijo de ese malna...!- Se quedó cayado en el momento que se dio cuenta del tiempo de embarazo- ¿Has dicho mes y medio?

-Si- Una lágrima se escapó por la mejilla de Bella.

-Eso quiere decir...- Puso su mano sobre las de Bella.

-Eso es, vamos a tener un niño.  
El amor de su vida estaba esperando un hijo y era suyo, Edward sintió como la emoción recorría su cuerpo, sintió una alegría hasta entonces desconocida para él, iba a tener un hijo con ella, con su amada humana, se sentía dichoso ante tal sorpresa.  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos, tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca al bosque oscuro- Habló Alice rompiendo aquel mágico momento entre ellos.  
-De acuerdo- Dijo Bella apoyándose en Edward. Se giró un momento hacia los cuerpos- ¿Qué les va a suceder a ellos?

-Nada, despertarán en unas horas- La tranquilizó Edward- Cuando despierten volverán para informar de lo sucedido- La apretó contra él- No nos vieron los rostros porque atacamos por la espalda, no podrán decir quien fue el que atacó.

-Démonos prisa o podrán seguirnos la pista- Alice se impacientó.  
Edward cargó a Bella entre sus brazos y empezó a correr junto a Alice hacia el bosque oscuro, debían llegar antes de que oscureciera porque ese bosque, en la oscuridad de la noche, era peligroso hasta para un vampiro adulto.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que no os moleste que tarde unos días más tarde que antes, pero es que me voy este sábado de campamento y estoy de preparativos.**

**De todas formas, hago lo que puedo y procuro escribir en mis ratos libres para poder subiros aquí los capítulos.**

**Espero que os guste, en este capítulo no hay mucha acción pero a mi me parece muy tierno el reencuentro. Aunque aun queda mucho por pasar.**

**Gracias por todos esos reviews que me dejáis, para mi son muy importantes. ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	10. 9º Engañado

**9º Engañado**

Esme estaba nerviosa dentro de su palacio, Edward y Alice habían salido a por Bella el día anterior y no tenía forma de contactar con ellos sin levantar sospechas. Supuso que ya habrían llevado a Bella hasta el bosque oscuro así que se armó de valor y salió del palacio, debía apurarse, la llegada de Carlisle estaba prevista para esa tarde y había que planear que hacer con Bella.

Salió con mucha cautela del palacio con pretexto de querer dar un paseo en solitario por los alrededores, eso extrañó mucho a los sirvientes, la reina Esme nunca salía sola del palacio, solo había ocurrido una vez y fue poco antes de dar a luz a su primogénito por una disputa con el rey.

Esme, ajena a los pensamientos de sus sirvientes, se adentró en las profundidades del bosque oscuro, ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que entrara, la niebla se había apoderado de todo, apenas dejaba ver dos pasos por delante de donde ella estaba, y la oscuridad era patente debido a la espesura de los árboles, por eso agradecía ser vampiro, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados y aunque no pudiera ver, si podía oír y olfatear.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó un ruido tras ella, al girarse no encontró nada, pero la asustó, o alguien la había seguido o algo estaba rondando por ahí. Decidió no pensar en ello, solo se pondría más nerviosa, así que siguió caminando, a la entrada de una cueva encontró el aroma de Alice y Edward y se adentró sin vacilar, iba lentamente, por si asustaba a Bella. Al fondo de la cueva estaban los dos, envolviendo a Bella con sus cuerpos mientras ella dormía.

-Madre- Sonrió Alice hiendo hacia ella.  
-Me alegro que estéis bien. ¿Os han seguido?- Preguntó Esme preocupada.  
-No nos han seguido- Respondió Edward, levantándose- Alice, quédate con Bella- Fue junto a su madre- Tengo que contarte algo- La tomó del brazo y la sacó de allí.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Bella está embarazada- Esme sintió ira y odio en ese momento, pero Edward se apresuró a aclarar las cosas- No, no te preocupes- Le sonrió- Hasta creo que te alegrarás- La abrazó- Vas a ser abuela- Esme se quedó helada- Se quedó embarazada el día que me la llevé, cuando la hice mía en el pantano aquel donde la conocisteis- La cara de Esme cambió a una sonriente- Alice si lo sabía pero no me dijo nada, me enteré ayer.

-¿En serio va a tener a uno de los nuestros?

-Supongo que no será completamente como nosotros, pero si, tiene en su vientre al hijo de un vampiro- Edward mostraba felicidad en sus palabras.

-¿Y no tiene miedo?

-Ahora ya no, lo tenía antes de que fuéramos a por ella- Se puso un poco serio- Aun no nos ha explicado que sucedió.

-Edward- Se escuchó su voz desde el interior de la cueva.

-Creo que se ha despertado- Edward le ofreció el brazo a su madre- Vamos a verla, ella está algo nerviosa por ver tu reacción con ella.

Entraron de nuevo en la cueva, Bella estaba abrazada a Alice, nerviosa y asustada, al ver a Esme junto a Edward sus nervios aumentaron y tembló más. Esme se acercó a ella con calma, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Calma Bella, estás a salvo- Le sonrió tocando delicadamente su rostro- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Bien, creo.

Bella les contó el motivo exacto por el que se había ido de Volterra, el porque de la nota que dejó, como su padre la había obligado a casarse y Jacob la había forzado a complacerle en la cama. También les contó lo que su madre quería hacer con su bebe cuando se enteró de su procedencia, eso puso a Edward de furioso, tanto que estuvo apunto de ir a por la madre de Bella y descuartizarla.

Estaban tan inmersos en lo que Bella les contaba que no se percataron de que alguien los había seguido y los observaba a lo lejos, mirándolos con odio.

…**.**

Carlisle había terminado antes de lo que esperaba la reunión con la reina Banshee, así que había vuelto pronto a Volterra, deseando encontrarse con su mujer y hablar con su hijo. Al pasar por uno de los balcones caminando en busca de Edward, vio como Esme caminaba sola por la parte exterior del reino. Bajó corriendo las escaleras del palacio y se paró ante uno de sus hombres.

-¿Ha donde va la reina?  
-Salió a dar un paseo por los alrededores- Comentó el vampiro no muy convencido.  
-¿Y mis hijos? No los encuentro por ningún sitio.  
-El príncipe y la princesa salieron ayer de caza señor, poco después de que vos os marcharais- Explicó el soldado.

Carlisle sintió que algo andaba mal, sus hijos podían ir de caza cuando quisieran y era normal que no hubieran vuelto aun, pero aun así, esperarse justo a que él se marchara no era normal, más sabiendo que Edward estaba enfadado con él. Pero era Esme la que más le hacía sospechar que algo pasaba, ella nunca salía sola, odiaba la soledad, no podía soportarla, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, caminando sola.

Siguió a Esme de lejos, asegurándose de que ella no captaba su esencia y no podía escucharlo. Se asustó al ver que se introducía en el bosque oscuro, nadie en su sano juicio entraría solo en aquel lugar, estaba infestado de traidores y asesinos, daba igual la raza o la condición. Algo andaba realmente mal si ella se veía obligada a entrar ahí sola. Tan nervioso se puso al verla entrar ahí que no se dio cuenta e hizo algo de ruido con un arbusto y tuvo que esconderse para que Esme no le viera.

La siguió hasta la entrada de una cueva y vio que Esme entraba en ella, quiso ir tras ella, pero no tuvo tiempo, Esme salió acompañada de Edward. Tuvo que esconderse aprisa para que no lo vieran, y desde donde estaba no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban. Observó en el rostro de Esme como primero se enfurecía como pocas veces lo había visto, pero luego cambió a sorpresa y por último a felicidad. Carlisle estaba realmente confuso por lo que sucedía, no entendía nada de nada.

Cuando entraron de nuevo en la cueva, esta vez si pudo acercarse y entrar tras ellos, siguiéndolos a una distancia prudencial para no ser descubierto, pero sin escuchar nada de nuevo. Al entrar y ver a Bella hablando con ellos la rabia se apoderó de él, al principio pensó en ir hasta ellos y acabar con aquella humana, después pensó en torturar a toda su familia por traidores, pero al final optó por ponerse ante ellos y que cada uno mostrara del bando que estaba.

-¿¡Como habéis osado traerla hasta aquí y traicionar mi confianza!

Edward, automáticamente se puso ante Bella que estaba bloqueada del terror, Alice y Esme se pusieron ante ellos, a modo de escudo, no se esperaban que Carlisle los encontrara en aquel lugar. El cuerpo de Bella empezó a temblar de terror al ver como los ojos de Carlisle cambiaban de color constantemente sin levantar la mirada de ella.

-¡RESPONDED!- Estaba furioso.

-Nadie a traicionado tu confianza, padre- Edward fue el que habló- Ella forma parte de mi vida.

-¡La mataré!- Carlisle se lanzó hacia ella.

Edward, al ver como su padre perdía el control que siempre le caracterizaba, supo que como le dejara suelto aunque tan solo fuera un momento, sería el fin de Bella. Solo de pensarlo le recorrió un escalofrío y no dudó en saltar sobre su padre, chocando brutalmente contra él. Al chocar, los dos salieron disparados contra unas rocas enormes que había dentro de la cueva, al chocar contra ellas sonó un ruido estrepitoso, cayeron trozos de tierra sobre ellos e hicieron que se moviera un poco el suelo de la cueva.

Bella, que se había puesto en pie al ver saltar a Edward, se tambaleó y fue hacia la pared, necesitaba sentirse segura apoyada en algo, estaba asustada, sus lagrimas caían sin parar, si la cosa continuaba así, Carlisle acabaría matando al pequeño que llevaba ella dentro.

Esme, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba Bella, corrió hacia Carlisle y lo cogió por la espalda, abrazando su cintura, intentando calmarlo. Él se giró a mirarla y se sorprendió al encontrar unos ojos desafiantes que estaban dispuestos a plantarle cara.

-Esme, ¿tú también?- Se separó de ella, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y que tanto daño le estaban haciendo en ese momento- ¡No me mires así!  
-Te miro como debo mirarte- Esme se armo de valor, siempre había perdonado el temperamento de Carlisle, pero esta vez estaba hiendo demasiado lejos.  
-¿Debes mirarme así?- Se tensó- ¡Ella lo único que va a conseguir es acabar con nosotros! ¿Vais a dejar que destruya nuestra familia?

-¡El único que está destruyéndola eres tú! ¡Bella forma parte de esta familia te guste o no!- Esme estaba furiosa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Carlisle estaba impactado por la forma de hablar de su mujer.

Edward abrazaba a Bella, que escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amor, Alice miraba a su padre sonriente, ella había visto que pronto querría a Bella como si fuera su propia hija y que se arrepentiría de no haberla ayudado antes.

Carlisle los miraba sin saber que hacer, y menos que decir, esa situación era muy extraña para él. Bella empezó a temblar con fuerza, miró a Edward y este se asustó de su palidez, el fondo de sus ojos estaba rojo en lugar de blanco, algo le ocurría. De pronto, cayó rendida, resbalando de los brazos de Edward y cayendo a sus pies, pero no tocó el suelo gracias a Carlisle, que la cogió en volandas nada más verla desvanecerse.

-Bella... ¿Estas bien?- Ella no contestaba, estaba inconsciente. Carlisle se estaba poniendo nervioso, no encontraba explicación para esos síntomas.  
-Padre, Bella cayó a un estanque al intentar escapar de su madre- Explicó Edward colocándose a su lado.  
-¿Escapar de que?-  
-Su madre quería matar al niño que crece dentro de ella... Bella está embarazada.- Al mirar a su padre comprobó que pensaba lo mismo que su madre al principio- El hijo que Bella lleva en su vientre no es de Jacob Black sino mío- Carlisle estaba atónito.

-¿Tuyo?- Carlisle miró a Bella y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero se desvaneció en el momento que tocó la muñeca de Bella- Debemos volver al palacio, Bella tiene el pulso muy débil.

…

Emmet fue el primero en despertar tras el incidente, se levantó tambaleándose por el golpe en la cabeza y se dirigió al carruaje que estaba abierto, se asomó temeroso de lo que podía encontrar ahí.

-¿Princesa Isabella?- Preguntó asomando la cabeza- ¿Princesa?- Pero dentro del carruaje no había nada, ni rastro de ella- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!- Gritaba una y otra vez.

-¡Auh!- Se levantó Jasper tocándose la cabeza- ¡Que dolor de cabeza! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por que gritas así?

-¡Ha desaparecido la princesa!

-¿¡QUÉ!- Jasper miró dentro del carruaje, olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza- ¡Mierda!- Miró a su alrededor y vio los caballos- ¡Vamos!

-¿A donde?

-Tenemos que encontrarla- Jasper se subió a su caballo- Puede que el estúpido príncipe Jacob se enfade por ir por nuestra cuenta, pero la princesa Isabella es lo único que me importa- Jasper estaba muy seguro de lo que decía- Emmet, nosotros la hemos visto crecer, la hemos vigilado y hasta hemos compartido risas con ella, es como una hermana pequeña para mi, no puedo dejarla abandonada solo por ir a buscar a un estúpido chucho que no la merece.

-Tienes razón, vayamos por ella.

Ambos subieron a sus caballos y se alejaron, no sabían donde buscar, no había rastro alguno, pero les daba igual, la encontrarían fuera donde fuera.

Jacob llegó poco después al lugar donde habían sido asaltados, encontraron al cochero inconsciente junto al carruaje, pero no había ni rastro de Bella y de los dos guardias.

-¡Maldición!- Jacob golpeó el carruaje tan fuerte que agujereó un trozo de la puerta- ¡Rastread la zona, no quiero que ninguno descanse hasta haberles encontrado!- Jacob miró a su alrededor- Sea quien sea el que los ha atacado, lo lamentará.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

**No se si mañana podré subir otro, si no es así, hasta dentro de 15 días no podré subir más, me voy de campamento y no vuelvo hasta el día 15, pero bueno, tranquilos que está todo pensado y se como voy a continuarla.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me alegro de que os esté gustando.**

**Se que todos os esperabais que Emmet y Jasper se marcharan con ellos, pero trankilos, todo tiene su razón de ser.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	11. 10º Encontrando la verdad

**10º Encontrando la verdad**

La desesperación de Jacob no tenía fin, por más que sus hombres rastreaban solo encontraban huellas de caballos, eso quería decir que no habían sido los vampiros. Eso no tenía ningún sentido para él, ¿quien querría llevarse a Bella a parte de los vampiros? Pero no encontraba otro rastro que seguir, y las huellas de caballos eran claramente visibles.

Desesperado por no saber que hacer. empezó de nuevo a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, no tenía más remedio, debía seguir aquellas huellas para encontrar a su princesa.

-¡Sam!- El jefe de su guardia se acercó presuroso a él- Tú y tus mejores hombres vendréis conmigo. Vamos a rastrear esas huellas, Seth irá con las cosas de la princesa y avisará a mi padre de lo ocurrido.

-Señor, ¿estáis seguro de eso? No creo que sea prudente adentrarnos tan pocos hombres en las profundidades de los bosques sin saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-¿¡Se te ocurre otra forma de encontrar a mi esposa!- Jacob amenazó claramente a Sam y se envaró- ¡Estoy dispuesto a escuchar otras alternativas!

-No señor- Sam hizo una reverencia- De inmediato preparo a los hombres.

Jacob miró en la dirección en la que iban las huellas, deseoso de encontrarse con lo que fuera que hubiera llevado a Bella, haría que fuera quien fuera, pagara por lo que había hecho.

…**..**

En Volterra, Carlisle daba vueltas por el salón, preocupado por el estado de Bella, estaba tan débil y sentía que eso era culpa suya. Edward le había explicado todo lo ocurrido y sintió tanta devoción por ella que de inmediato supo que era parte de su familia, aunque no hubiera llevado a su nieto dentro.

Esme entró presurosa a buscarlo, emocionada y sonriente.

-Carlisle, Bella ha despertado, parece que se siente un poco mejor- Le besó la mejilla- Iré a pedir que le preparen algo de comer.  
-Eso es maravilloso- La abrazó con fuerza, necesitando de su cariño- Había temido por la vida de ella y la del pequeño.

Mientras Esme estaba con Carlisle, Edward no se separó en ningún momento de Bella, tenía que protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle algún mal, a ella y al bebé, no soportaba la idea de perderla, no de nuevo.

-¿Te sientes mejor, mi amor?  
-Si, gracias- Se levantó lentamente de la cama, aunque le costaba.  
-Es mejor que te tumbes, no deberías hacer esfuerzos- La sujetó delicadamente del brazo.  
-Necesito moverme- Volvió a levantarse.  
-Bella ¿de cuanto dijiste que estabas?- Edward estaba algo extrañado.  
-De un mes y medio, tú deberías llevar mejor que yo la cuenta, fue de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos- Bella estaba extrañada- ¿Sucede algo?  
-Tócate el vientre- Bella lo hizo y se asustó- Será mejor que llame a padre, siéntate mientras.

Bella estaba embarazada de poco tiempo, pero por su abultado vientre parecía como si estuviese de unos cuatro meses, y nadie se había percatado de la velocidad de su embarazo.

Edward se apresuró en ir a buscar a su padre, estaba realmente asustado por la situación, debía explicarle lo que pasaba y averiguar que era lo que iba mal.

Entró en el salón y encontró a su padre y a su madre abrazados y besándose, no quería molestar pero la preocupación lo hacia necesario.

-Ejem...- Tosió para que notaran su presencia de la forma menos brusca posible, al instante se separaron y lo miraron- Perdonar que os interrumpa pero es importante.  
-¿Le pasa algo a Bella?- Los dos lo miraron asustados.  
-No se si le sucede algo a ella o al bebé.  
-¿Que quieres decir?- Carlisle parecía aterrado.

-Creo que es mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos.

Carlisle y Esme lo siguieron hasta los aposentos en los que descansaba Bella, al entrar la encontraron tumbada, mirándolos asustada y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo?- Esme estaba nerviosa.  
-Bella levántate por favor- Bella se levanto y Carlisle y Esme se quedaron paralizados al ver aquella redondez en el vientre de Bella, aquella pequeña curva que aun no debería ser visible hasta varios meses después.

-Carlisle esta pasando otra vez- Dijo Esme tomando la mano de su esposo con fuerza.  
-¿Otra vez?- Dijo Edward mirándolos con cara de pánico- ¿Esto ha sucedido antes?  
-¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Aro Vulturi?- Edward afirmo y Bella palideció- Bueno... Él estaba casada con Sulspicia, como bien sabes, Aro tenía una hermana llamada Heidi. Ella se enamoró de uno de mis congéneres llamado Cayo, ella era una humana muy hermosa, tanto que Cayo se rindió a sus encantos, pero no estaba bien visto que dos seres tan distintos como ellos se enamoraran- Edward y Bella lo miraban asombrados, sobretodo ella porque no conocía esa parte de la historia de su familia.

-Aro y nosotros dos éramos los únicos que apoyábamos esa relación, todos creían que lo único que pretendía Cayo era alimentarse de la sangre de Heidi- Carlisle miró a Bella preocupado por su estado, sabiendo que podía alterarse por la historia de su antepasado- En esa época la gente ya nos temía por nuestra forma de alimentarnos a pesar de que nunca habíamos dañado a humanos- Carlisle suspiró- Cayo y Heidi llevaron su relación hasta el final y Heidi quedó embarazada, llevaba en su seno un híbrido al igual que lo haces tú, Bella- Bella se abrazó con fuerza a Edward.

-¿Que sucedió después?- Preguntó asustada- ¿El bebé sobrevivió?

-Nada salió como ellos esperaban, el bebé crecía muy rápidamente, apenas tardo dos meses en desarrollarse por completo, el pequeño tenia demasiada fuerza y el cuerpo de Heidi no lo soportó, fue un cambio tan brusco que no pudo aguantarlo, el pequeño pudo con su madre y la reventó por dentro, rompiéndole todos los huesos que había a su alrededor, dejándola sin vida, acabando de esa forma con su propia vida- Bella soltó un grito ahogado- El pequeño murió en el interior de su madre- Bella estaba temblando, Edward la abrazaba intentando calmar esos espasmos que provocaba el miedo en el diminuto cuerpo de su amada- Como tú Bella, ella estaba prometida con un licántropo, pero ella eligió, eligió continuar con el fruto de su amor por Cayo, por un vampiro. Por aquel entonces no se disputó una guerra a pesar lo sucedido, teníamos un tratado entre los vampiros y los humanos, tratado que se rompió cuando asesinaron a Aro Vulturi- Carlisle bajó la mirada al suelo, dolido por el recuerdo de aquel acontecimiento, sujetando la mano de Esme con fuerza- Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada ante tal tragedia, fue prácticamente después de la muerte de Heidi y nadie nos hubiera creído porque culparon a Cayo de la muerte de Heidi y por contra, a mi de la de Aro.  
-¿Quién mato a mi tatarabuelo?- Bella tenía miedo de la respuesta aunque la intuía.  
-El fue asesinado, pero no por nosotros si no por un licántropo. El licántropo que estaba enamorado de Heidi. Aro se metió en medio al querer defender a Cayo. En realidad fueron más de uno, un gran grupo de licántropos atacaron a Cayo y a Aro, ambos murieron en aquella batalla, y como no podían explicar el hecho porque Cayo había fallecido también, me culparon a mi.

Bella empezó a respirar con rapidez, solo de pensar que su padre tenía amistad con seres capaces de algo así, con los asesinos de su antepasado... Todo eso la atormentaba de tal manera que no pudo evitar desmayarse en los brazos de Edward al hiperventilar.

**Se que no es mi mejor capítulo, pero en unas horas me marcho de campamento y es lo mejor que he podido escribir, hasta dentro de 15 días no podré escribir otra vez, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que dejáis, os lo agradezco de verdad.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	12. 11º Desesperación

**11º Desesperación**

Emmet y Jasper cabalgaron durante varios días sin descanso, recorriendo todos los bosques que encontraban a su paso, pero por más que buscaban no había ninguna pista de donde se encontraba Bella. Apenas habían comido nada, no tenían tiempo de parar a buscar comida, solo bebían de algún manantial que encontraban por el camino.  
Subieron a lo alto de una colina llena de hierba verde, bajaron de sus caballos, se sentaron derrotados en el césped y se miraron, los dos pensaban lo mismo, no sabían por donde seguir buscando.

-Jasper, ¿crees que encontraremos a Bella?- Emmet miraba el suelo.  
-No lo se- Suspiró- Cada día que pasa estoy más seguro de que si la encontramos probablemente sea muerta.

-No digas eso Jasper- Emmet levantó la mirada hacia su amigo desesperado- Tenemos que tener fe, ella es fuerte, sobrevivirá

-Espero que tengas razón.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el horizonte, y fue entonces, al mirar hacia el horizonte cuando Jasper tuvo una idea de donde podía encontrarse su princesa, se levantó de un salto.

-Emmet, levántate, creo que se donde puede estar.  
-¿Dónde?- Emmet se levantó esperanzado.  
-Allí- Jasper señaló el horizonte y Emmet pudo divisar el lugar, quedándose totalmente pálido.  
-¿En Volterra?- Jasper asintió- ¿Por que debería estar Bella en Volterra?- Emmet entonces recordó que Bella había sido llevada allí con anterioridad por uno de los vampiros- ¿Crees que estará bien?

-Eso espero, no se de lo que soy capaz si le sucede algo- Jasper empezó a caminar hacia Volterra.

-Jasper, espera, ¿tienes acaso una ligera idea de lo que podemos hacer una vez lleguemos allí? Nos detectarán y asesinarán, son vampiros.

-No me importa- Jasper estaba decidido- Bella es nuestra princesa y estoy dispuesto a morir si hace falta por salvarle la vida.

-Tienes razón- Emmet se puso a la altura de Jasper- Vayamos por ella.

Dejaron a los caballos en aquella colina y continuaron a pie, aunque estaban seguros de que serían descubiertos, si iban con los caballos los detectarían antes. Corrieron por el bosque que lindaba con aquel reino, decididos a darlo todo por su princesa.

Mientras corrían su único pensamiento era por Bella, temerosos de como la encontrarían y de si seguiría siendo humana. Solo de pensar que podría ser un vampiro les ponía la piel de gallina, ella era como una hermana para ellos, siempre habían estado juntos, por eso entraron en la guardia real, para poder protegerla.

No tardaron mas de un par de horas en llegar a la fortaleza, al verse ante los muros de Volterra sintieron pánico, estaban aterrados.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Emmet estaba bloqueado.  
-Entraremos, hay que hacerlo por Bella.

…

Dentro del palacio de Volterra, la familia real estaba inquieta, Bella se desmayaba con frecuencia debido a la fuerza de aquel bebé, entre las tres semanas que pasó en Erth y el tiempo que llevaba en Volterra, había pasado ya su primer mes de embarazo, y si todo iba igual que con Heidi, en su segundo mes acabaría todo, para bien o para mal. Edward no era capaz de separarse de ella, por eso se dedicaba a pasearse por el interior de la habitación de Bella, temeroso de que la historia que les había contado su padre se repitiera. ¿Y si el bebé la mataba? Ese temor lo ponía muy irascible y se alteraba con el más mínimo comentario, Bella lo pasaba mal al verlo así, por ella debía controlarse y ser fuerte.

Alice entró en la habitación rápidamente, estaba muy pálida, Edward se acercó a ella y lo tomó del brazo para que saliera con ella, Carlisle y Esme, que tampoco se alejaban demasiado de Bella para controlar su estado, se quedaron dentro con ella. Alice arrastró a Edward fuera de la habitación, nerviosa e inquieta.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?  
-Veras…. He tenido una visión…. No son problemas exactamente- Le avisó al ver que su rostro se tensaba- Pero creí que era mejor que lo supieras, pronto lo sabrán todos y es necesario saber como vamos a actuar.  
-Dime que ocurre Alice.  
-Dos humanos están dispuestos a entrar en nuestro palacio para encontrar a Bella- Dijo nerviosa.  
-¡¿Qué humanos!- Gritó Edward.  
-No lo se, no consigo ver sus rostros- Edward se encaminó a los balcones para saltar a por ellos y matarlos fueran quienes fueran, nadie se acercaría a Bella si de él dependía- Espera- Alice le tomó del brazo parándolo.

Cuando Alice agarró a Edward, algo extraño ocurrió, el sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo que hico que cerrara los ojos de golpe. En ese instante Edward sintió, o mejor dicho, vio la visión que había tenido Alice, en ella había dos hombres, los reconoció al instante, él si pudo verles las caras, eran los soldados que habían custodiado a Bella. La cara de Edward cambiaba según lo que veía. Observó que esos hombres no querían hacer daño a Bella, que solo se preocupaban por el estado en el que se encontraba ella. En su mismo cuerpo sintió el miedo de aquellos hombres al entrar en Volterra, el dolor que sentían sus corazones al no saber nada de su princesa... Y tal como había empezado, la visión desapareció.

-Debemos ir a buscarlos- Edward estaba algo aturdido.  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Alice no sabía que había pasado, tan solo había visto a Edward con la mirada perdida cambiando su semblante de expresión- ¿Que te ha sucedido?  
-He visto tu visión-Dijo agarrando a su hermana de las manos- ¿Como lo has hecho?  
-¿De que hablas Edward? Yo no he hecho nada.  
-Algo a sucedido, he visto lo mismo que tú pero con más claridad, he sentido lo que sentían esos hombres mientras lo veía...- Alice estaba tan impactada como él- Después hablaremos de esto con padre, debemos encontrarlos, es importante.

Alice y Edward fueron en busca de los dos soldados, Alice no entendía el motivo por el que no había podido verles el rostro, para ella eso era muy frustrante. Edward detectó su olor cerca de la torre sur, la zona que daba al bosque del olvido. Edward y Alice fueron hacia ellos sigilosamente, apenas se les escuchaba, se pusieron detrás de Emmet y Jasper, observando su forma de actuar entre las sombras. Al ver que caminaban inseguros, Alice rió, haciendo que su risa resonara en toda la estancia, le divertía mucho ver su miedo, porque no tenían motivo para ello.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!- Gritó Jasper, asustado ante aquella risa- ¡Muéstrate!

-¿Para que, humano?- Alice se puso ante ellos- ¿Necesitas verme para algo?- Volvió a reír.

-¡Alice, basta ya!- La regañó Edward, colocándose a su lado.

-Está bien Edward, solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco- Sonrió a su hermano y volvió a mirar a los dos humanos que tenía delante.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Jasper y algo se removió en su interior, su frío corazón saltó al notar esa calidez en su rostro y ese semblante valiente y vigoroso, en ese instante, Alice supo que aquel humano sería su compañero eterno.

Emmet estaba nervioso sin saber que hacer, miró a Edward, pero este no parecía querer atacarle, entonces miró a Alice y la vio mirando fijamente a Jasper con una sonrisa, desvió su mirada a su compañero y se sorprendió al ver que su rostro mostraba lo mismo que aquella vampira, una sonrisa sincera y una mirada enamorada.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Que conste que es cortito pero una buena razón, llegué anoche de mi campamento de 15 días y tuve que ir rápidamente a urgencias porque mi marido tiene mal el hombro y el pie, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, espero que os guste.**

**Un abrazo**

**Nos leemos  
**


	13. 12º Visitas non gratas

**12º Visitas non gratas**

Emmet estaba asustado, sin saber que hacer, Jasper se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, parecía estar totalmente hipnotizado por aquella inmortal que lo miraba tan fijamente. Viendo el miedo en sus ojos, Edward se acercó mas para entablar una conversación, pero Emmet pensó que quería atacarle y levantó su arma a la altura de su rostro.

-Baja tu arma soldado, no pretendo haceros daño a ninguno de los dos y mi hermana tampoco.

-No creo nada de lo que dices, chupasangre- Dijo mirándolo fijamente- Se que quieres morderme.

-Solo quiero que me acompañéis- Edward levantó un poco los brazos en señal de rendición- Creo que a Bella le hará bien veros a los dos.  
-¿Bella?- Emmet se puso pálido- ¿La tenéis vosotros aquí?- Edward asintió seriamente- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Nada en absoluto, está aquí por propia voluntad, cuando Bella quiera volver solo tiene que decirlo- Su voz mostraba un tono de dolor al decir esa frase.

-¿Con que derecho la llamas así? No eres quien para llamarle por ese nombre.  
-No quiero discutir contigo, si hacéis el favor de seguirme los dos, os llevaré ante ella.

Edward le dio la espalda a Emmet sin preocupación y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio, Emmet no dudó en seguirlo, ansioso por ver a su princesa, Jasper y Alice iban detrás de ellos, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

Alice sentía en su cuerpo recorrer una sensación desconocida para ella, quería a ese joven desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se habían conectado, lo sabía, algo en su interior se lo decía y sabía que Jasper sentía lo mismo. Apenas hacía unos minutos que se habían visto por primera vez y ya sentían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Edward no prestó atención a su hermana, siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de la habitación de Bella, Emmet paró tras él temiendo que podría encontrar al traspasar aquellas puertas enormes.

-Esperar aquí, podréis pasar de inmediato- Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia y puso su brazo para su hermana- ¿Vamos Alice?- Ella dejó de mirar a Jasper y entró con él.  
-¿No es la joven más hermosa que has visto nunca?- Suspiró Jasper aun anonadado por aquella vampira.  
-¡Jasper por favor! ¡Es una vampira! El rey nos mataría si se enterara de donde estamos- Emmet se giró, indignado por la forma de hablar de su amigo.

En el interior de la habitación, Edward y Alice vieron a Bella sentada en la cama, tenía una cara horrible y su vientre cada vez abultaba más. Edward no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla, se veía tan frágil.

-¿Cómo estás mi amor?- Ella no contestó.  
-Edward, está bien, no te preocupes- Contestó Carlisle por ella entrando del balcón- Necesita coger fuerzas, se siente muy cansada.  
-¿Qué hacen esos humanos aquí?- Preguntó Esme entrando tras Carlisle.  
-Vienen a ver a Bella- Edward se arrodilló ante Bella tomándola de las manos- No piensan irse hasta que sepan como está.  
-¿Quiénes son?- Bella parecía asustada al preguntar eso, temerosa de que fuera algún licántropo.  
-Son los dos soldados que te acompañaban al palacio de los licántropos.  
-¿Emmet y Jasper?- Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro- Por favor hazles pasar, ellos son como mis hermanos.  
-Se que son importantes para ti, por eso los he dejado pasar- Le sonrió Edward- Alice, déjalos entrar.

Alice fue hacia la puerta, sonriente, irradiando felicidad absoluta.

-Pasad- Los dejó paso dentro de la habitación.

Emmet y Jasper pasaron ansiosos por verla, ignorando a los vampiros que se encontraban dentro con ella corrieron a abrazarla nada más verla, ella se puso en pie para recibir su abrazo. Emmet y Jasper notaron algo extraño, un bulto hacía que no pudieran abrazarla como siempre. Ambos retrocedieron para ver que era lo que ocurría y se les cayó el mundo a los pies al ver el cuerpo de Bella.  
-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!- Gritó Emmet girándose hacia Edward, Carlisle y Esme.

-Tranquilízate Emmet- Bella le tomó la mano y le besó la mejilla- Ellos no me han hecho nada malo- Sonrió, desconcertando por completo a Jasper y Emmet- Aunque no os lo creáis, lo que me está pasando es algo maravilloso- Miró a Edward y le dedicó una sonrisa, él intentó devolverla, pero Edward no estaba de acuerdo con que eso fuera algo maravilloso, no cuando la vida de su amada corría peligro- Estoy esperando un bebé.  
-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Emmet estaba muy impactado por lo que veía.  
-Bella, yo pensaba que estabas embarazada del estúpido príncipe Jacob- Ella negó sonriente- ¿Es posible?- Jasper miró a los vampiros- ¿Puede acelerarse tanto un embarazo?

-Solo si ocurre entre un vampiro y un humano- Respondió Carlisle.

Entre Carlisle y Edward les explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido, la historia de Aro, la de Cayo y Heidi, y por supuesto, todo lo que le había ocurrido a Bella, desde el día que se escapó con Edward. Emmet y Jasper lloraron, compadeciéndose de todo lo que había sufrido Bella, maldiciendo al licántropo que había acabado con Aro, y preocupados por lo que sucedería desde ese momento.

Emmet y Jasper decidieron que no abandonarían a Bella, ella era lo más parecido que tenían a una familia, no podían abandonarla sabiendo que aun le quedaba mucho por sufrir. Al día siguiente, Emmet y Jasper paseaban por los terrenos de Volterra, observando sus costumbres, viendo lo distintas que eran las cosas a como se las habían contado durante toda su vida. Esos animales, como llamaban en Erth a los vampiros, eran personas honestas que cuidaban a Bella con la mayor atención del mundo. Eso les llevó a preguntarse si su rey sabía la verdadera historia del difunto rey Aro y de los licántropos.

Llegó la hora de cenar, y como en Volterra nadie comía alimentos humanos, el banquete fue enteramente para Emmet y Jasper, Edward llevó a Bella al gran comedor, parecía sentirse un poco mejor tras la visita de sus amigos, así que Carlisle le dio permiso para bajar y comer junto a ellos.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a cenar, disfrutando de los manjares que les habían ofrecido, mientras la familia real los observaba, contentos de que disfrutaran del festín. Emmet observó que Alice no dejaba de mirar a Jasper, algo que a él no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Has visto como te mira?- Le susurró Emmet a Jasper al oído.  
-Si- Suspiró mirándola a ella y dejándose caer sobre su brazo, su voz denotaba claramente lo prendado que estaba de ella.  
-Te mira como si fueras comestible- Soltó Emmet de golpe.

Edward, que estaba sentado junto a Bella, acercándole los alimentos, no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de aquel soldado, pero dejó de reír cuando Alice lo miró fijamente, diciéndole con la mirada que no tenía nada de gracia el comentario.

-Mi señor Carlisle, tenemos un problema- Entró corriendo James, soldado de la guardia, haciendo una reverencia.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Su majestad, la reina del reino fantasma y sus hijas están en la puerta del palacio esperando para hablar con vos- James volvió a inclinarse.

Edward, Alice, Carlisle y Esme se levantaron en el acto, Bella palideció sintiendo como todo lo que había cenado le subía por la garganta, devolviéndolo sobre el plato.

-Tranquila mi vida- Edward fue hacia ella y le apartó el cabello del rostro- No te preocupes- Besó su frente cuando dejó de vomitar- Diles que pasen, debemos aclarar algunas cosas- Respondió Edward por su padre.  
-Bella, Edward tiene razón- Carlisle dedicó una sonrisa, después miró a su familia haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran- Seguro que lo entienden.

Por la puerta entró Jessica, la reina Banshee del reino fantasma, una mujer de aspecto joven que no envejecía aunque pasaran los años. Junto a ella, entraron sus dos hijas, Ángela y Rosalie. Ángela era la hija menor, nacida de la unión entre Jessica y Mike, un montaraz de los montes Masumi, a las afueras del reino de Erth. Rosalie, la hija mayor y heredera del reino fantasma, hija del jefe de los elfos del bosque Elver, Eric. Bella las miraba con admiración, las Banshees eran una raza muy extraña, no había hombres en esa raza y para reproducirse debían unirse a otros seres. Rosalie iba a ser la primera banshee que iba a desposarse con alguien, y ella estaba entusiasmada con la idea, tanto que se había llegado a autoconvencer de que amaba a Edward.

Al verlas entrar por la puerta, Emmet se quedó prendado de la belleza que irradiaba Rosalie, la unión entre la belleza Banshee y la élfica se hacía patente en ella. Rosalie tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba, buscó con la mirada al ser que osaba dirigir su mirada hacia ella y fue entonces cuando encontró el rostro de Emmet, al ver esas facciones tan varoniles y esa mirada tan masculina, su cuerpo sintió deseos de lanzarse a él y poseerlo, pero no lo hizo, debía guardar la compostura.

-Han llegado a mis oídos noticias que no me gustan nada, rey Carlisle- Le recriminó Jessica- Nosotros tenemos un acuerdo.

-Dejad que os lo explique reina Jessica.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jacob llegó a la altura de los caballos que habían pertenecido a Emmet y Jasper, en lo alto de la llanura, intentando encontrar una pista que los llevara hasta Bella. Jacob observó que esos caballos eran los mismos que habían salido de palacio, en los que iban Jasper y Emmet.

-Los hombres del rey Charles han cabalgado hasta aquí buscándola, no debemos estar muy lejos- Dijo Jacob a sus hombres.

Jacob alzó la mirada y se encontró con una visión perfecta del palacio del Volterra, su sangre empezó a hervir al ver la próximidad a la que estaban de esos chupasangres. Observó unas huellas débiles que se internaban en el bosque, supo de inmediato que eran de los dos soldados, y se dirigían al otro lado del bosque, a Volterra.

-¡Los soldados de Erth han ido directos a Volterra!- Se enfureció- Para cuando lleguemos, esos asquerosos chupasangres ya se los habrán cargado- Apretó con fuerza sus puños- ¡Volvamos a Wolfidia! ¡Tenemos que preparar a los hombres! ¡Bella está en Volterra y los vampiros pagaran por haberse llevado a mi mujer y a mi hijo!

Jacob se transformó en lobo y corrió seguido de sus hombres, dispuesto a matar a toda la raza vampírica por recuperar a su mujer y al que él creía su hijo.

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**SIento no hacerlos más largos pero tengo poco tiempo y hago lo que puedo, es difícil escribir capítulo por día y que además sea extenso teniendo que cuidar de mi marido, que al final está escayolado.**

**Bueno, no me enroyo, que tengo cosas que hacer.**

**Nos leemos pronto.  
**


	14. 13º Una dolorosa verdad

**13º- Una dolorosa verdad**

Todos en la sala estaban tensos, Jessica miraba a Carlisle fijamente, reclamando una respuesta, viendo que él no le decía nada, miró a Edward, y lo que vio la dejó helada.

-¿Qué hace el prometido de mi hija abrazado a una humana en estado?- Se encaminó hacia Bella enfurecida, automáticamente, Edward puso su cuerpo ante el de ella.

-No te acerques a ella- Le dijo con seriedad, Jessica vio en sus ojos que no se apartaría por nada del mundo.

-¿A caso te has vuelto loco, muchacho?- Dijo con desprecio- Esa humana está esperando...

-A mi hijo- Respondió él muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Tú hijo?- Eso descolocó a Jessica por completo- ¿Me estás diciendo que has elegido a una humana antes que a mi Rosalie?- Él asintió y Jessica soltó un grito desgarrador, dejando a todos los presentes sin respiración- ¿¡Como te has atrevido a traicionarme!

-Madre, creo que es mejor, yo no estoy tan segura de querer a Edward- Rosalie no dejaba de mirar a Emmet mientras hablaba, en su interior algo le decía que aquel chico sería importante en su vida, ignoraba la forma, pero lo sería.

-¿Querer?- Dijo riendo- ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor en todo esto? ¿Acaso crees que estuve con tu padre por amor?- Rió con esa risa espectral que puso los bellos de Bella de punta- El amor es para los débiles, los hombres no son de fiar, por eso siempre estoy sola, y si alguna vez engendro un varón, desaparecerá en el mismo momento que llegue al mundo.

-Jessica- Habló Carlisle- Esto ha sucedido sin mala intención, nunca pensé que Edward y Bella pudieran tener un hijo.

-Eso te sucede por ser un blando Carlisle, si tuvieras a tu hijo bien atado no sucederían estas cosas- Dijo mordazmente- Aun así, debes cumplir tu promesa.

-Jessica, creo que no lo has entendido- Esme fue esta vez la que habló, encarándose a ella- En el momento en el que Bella albergó a mi nieto en su vientre, nuestro acuerdo se rompió, Bella forma parte de la familia y se quedará aquí con nosotros.  
-¿Sabéis lo que estáis diciendo?- Jessica estaba furiosa, pero en los ojos de todos había una convicción ante la protección de aquella humana que la escandalizaba- Si salgo por esa puerta sin lo que quiero, sabéis cuales serán las consecuencias.

-Pero madre...- Rosalie intentó rebatir a su madre- A mi no me importa...

-¡Cállate!- Le golpeó el rostro lanzándola contra la pared, fue hasta ella, la cogió del cuello y la obligó a mirarla a la cara- ¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga! ¡Deben cumplir su palabra o morirá alguien de su familia!  
-¡Suéltala!- Gritó Emmet preocupado por Rosalie.

Jessica soltó a su hija, dejándola caer sobre sus pies en el suelo, se dirigió hacia Emmet, elevándose en el aire de forma espectral, y se paró frente a él. Emmet estaba aterrado, pero no dejó que su miedo lo poseyera, era valiente y vigoroso, y por nada se dejaría vencer en ese momento.

-Joven humano, podría acabar contigo en lo que tardas en pestañear, no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.  
-Es de mi incumbencia que se lastime a una dama tan hermosa como ella- Miró a Rosalie para después volver a mirar a Jessica- No pienso tolerarlo.

Jessica estuvo apunto de coger a Emmet del cuello para estrangularlo, pero Carlisle apartó a Jessica de un empujón, cansado del comportamiento de la Banshee.  
-¡Basta! ¡No tolerare que trates así a mis invitados!- Jessica lo miró desafiante- Ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir, vete de mi casa y llévate a tus hijas contigo- Carlisle sacó sus afilados colmillos dejándolos relucir ante ella- Bella se está poniendo nerviosa por tu culpa, y si por tu visita sufre algún daño te lo haré pagar.  
-Esto no se quedara así- Dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo pudo escucharlo él.

Jessica y sus hijas se fueron desplazando sin apenas tocar el suelo hasta que se evaporaron, dejando tras ellas el sonido de un llanto lastimero, un lamento que anunciaba la muerte de alguno de los presentes y allegados a Carlisle, esa era la forma de vengarse de las banshees.

Al verlas desaparecer, Bella se desmayó en la silla en la que estaba sentada, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la condujo de nuevo a su habitación, si Bella continuaba sufriendo disgustos, ella y el bebé tendrían pocas oportunidades, debían pensar algo para fortalecerla o le esperaba el mismo destino que a Heidi, una trágica muerte junto al niño que esperaba.

**….**

En el palacio de Erth, Charlie y Reneé estaban preocupados, Emmet y Jasper debían haber vuelto hacía días de su escolta, una vez dejaran a Bella en Wolfidia, ambos estaban deseosos de saber que su hija había llegado sana y salva, y Reneé necesitaba saber que no habían descubierto el origen del niño.

-Querido, ¿y si les ha sucedido algo?  
-No creo, ellos son fuertes, seguramente Bella habrá querido que se queden más tiempo, ya sabes cuanto los quiere- Respondió Charlie, intentando convencerse a si mismo más que a su esposa.

-¿Tú crees? No estoy convencida de ello, esos vampiros están ahí fuera, ¿y si los han atacado?- Empezó a llorar.

-Tranquilízate, esposa mía- Charlie la abrazó y frotó su espalda- Si te hace sentir más tranquilidad, iremos a Wolfidia a comprobar que todo está bien.

-Gracias- Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Prepararon equipaje para quedarse unos días con su hija, Charlie la echaba de menos y Reneé no hacía más que pensar en lo que sucedería cuando descubrieran el origen del niño. Arreglaron un carruaje y se llevaron consigo a alguno de sus soldados, por lo que pudiera pasar en el viaje.

Después de un día de camino, el carruaje llegó a los terrenos de Wolfidia. Bajaron del carruaje cuando llegaron al palacio y pidieron que el príncipe Jacob los recibiera.

Jacob, que había llegado unas horas antes con sus hombres para preparar el ataque a Volterra, se dirigió a su encuentro sin demasiados ánimos.

-Queridos suegros, no esperaba veros por aquí tan pronto.  
-Ya, es que echaba de menos a Bella- Le sonrió, Jacob no la respondió simplemente asintió- ¿Están mis hombres con Bella?  
-Rey Charles, debo comunicarle una terrible noticia.  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Charlie estaba asustado, y notó el miedo de Reneé al abrazarla.  
-El carruaje en el que iba Bella fue asaltado por esos malditos chupasangres- Explicó con brusquedad- Seguimos unas huellas de caballos, los de vuestros hombres, y nos llevaron a las proximidades de Volterra, allí continuaron a pie, entrando en el palacio- Charlie no creía lo que oía- Vuestros hombres entraron para salvar la vida de mi esposa y eso es algo que siempre tendré que agradecerles, aunque ahora pertenezcan a otro mundo- Dijo convencido de que habían muerto.

La información fue demasiado para Reneé, que se desmayó al instante, víctima de la culpabilidad ante todas las cosas que le había dicho a su hija antes de que partiera, y también víctima del desasosiego al saber que ella se encontraba con el padre de la criatura que albergaba en su seno.

Jacob les ofreció una habitación para que ella descansara y bajó de nuevo a continuar con su plan, debía rescatar a su esposa y a su hijo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Debemos apresurarnos, no quiero que esos asquerosos chupasangres le toquen un solo pelo a Bella- Dijo Jacob furioso.

-Lo sabemos señor- Sam concordó con él- No permitiremos que a vos os suceda lo mismo que a vuestro antepasado, Paul.

-Gracias Sam, de verdad aprecio vuestra ayuda, y espero que esta vez no tengamos que matar a ningún humano, mi tatarabuelo Paul tuvo que matarlo para que todos creyeran que habían sido los vampiros, era la única forma de que los vieran como los asesinos que son.

-Tenéis razón señor, la muerte de Aro Vulturi fue una tragedia, era un gran gobernante, pero es lo que ocurre cuando se defiende a unos seres tan repugnantes como los vampiros.

-¡Asesino!- Se escuchó la voz de Charlie desde la entrada de la estancia, acababa de bajar desde los aposentos que les habían cedido para intentar ayudar a su yerno a rescatar a su hija y no había podido evitar escucharlo todo. El antepasado de Jacob había asesinado a su bisabuelo, y ellos estaban orgullosos de ello, asumiendo que el fin justificaba los medios.  
-Creo que te estas confundiendo- Jacob no le hizo mucho caso- Los únicos asesinos son los vampiros, Aro fue una baja que tuvimos que asumir por estar en el bando contrario, era la única forma de que los humanos vierais con claridad.  
-¡Ahora es cuando veo las cosas con claridad!- Dijo furioso Charlie- ¡Nos habéis engañado todos estos años y nosotros lo hemos permitido como si nada!  
-Era lo mejor, sino vosotros habríais seguido tratando con aquellos chupasangres, permitiendo que sucedieran cosas tan antinaturales como que uno de tu raza se emparejara con uno de ellos. Ahora veis las cosas mejor, ¿o hubieras preferido ver a tu hija casada con uno de esos seres?- Dijo riéndose, convencido de que le daría la razón a esa cuestión.  
-¡Mejor un vampiro sincero que un lobo asesino y mentiroso!

Al escuchar esa frase, Jacob encolerizó y en menos de un segundo tenía a Charlie agarrado del cuello y estampado contra la pared, manteniéndolo en el aire.

-Escucha bien lo que te digo, estúpido humano, vamos a ir a masacrar a esos monstruos y tú nos vas a ayudar si no quieres que tu preciosa esposa y el resto de mujeres de tu reino sean violadas por mis hombres- Charlie asintió, temeroso ante la amenaza- Y más te vale no decir ni una sola palabra al respecto o lo pagarás caro.

-Está... bien...- Jacob lo soltó.  
-Saldremos mañana a primera hora, asegúrate de que tu esposa se queda en el palacio y prepárate para la partida- Charlie asintió y se encaminó a la puerta- Una cosa más Charlie, cuando traigamos a Bella de vuelta, me tratarás como el yerno al que tanto amas para que ella se sienta tranquila, porque como hagas o digas algo que ponga en peligro la vida de mi hijo, masacraré todo tu reino en menos que se dice "Lo siento".

Charlie palideció ante ese comentario y salió de allí, no quería ayudar a ese maldito licántropo, no después de lo que había descubierto, pero no podía hacer nada. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, tranquilizó a Reneé, diciéndole que iría con Jacob a por Bella y dejó que durmiera, él no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de las órdenes de Jacob, Charlie le dejó una carta a su esposa, explicándoselo todo, y pidiéndole que volviera a Erth y salvara todas las vidas que pudiera mientras él, en la batalla intentaba ayudar a los que realmente lo merecían, a los que habían sido despreciados sin motivo por culpa del antepasado de Jacob, a los vampiros.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste.**

**Creo que es bastante interesante, no se a vosotros que os parecerá pero yo creo que Jacob da mucho asco.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	15. 14º El comienzo

**14º El comienzo**

Todos los hombres estaban en sus filas, preparados para que Jacob los condujera a la batalla contra los vampiros, Jacob estaba esperando a que Charlie bajara, quería asegurarse de que no se escapaba de camino. Una vez que Charlie se reunió con él, le obligó a subir a un caballo, los demás irían a pie, tenían gran resistencia debido a su condición lobuna y eso no afectaría a sus fuerzas a la hora de la batalla, pero Charlie era un simple humano y Jacob lo quería fuerte para el enfrentamiento, quería que él matara a Edward Cullen, que su hija lo viera, de ese modo Bella tendría a alguien a quien odiar más que a él.

Mientras emprendían el viaje, Charlie solo pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido estos años, en como se había dejado engañar y había lanzado a su hija, nunca mejor dicho, a las fauces del lobo. Pensaba en como ahora, debido a su falta de observación, había puesto en peligro a todo su reino, y solo esperaba que su esposa fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo correcto y poner a todo el mundo a salvo.

Reneé despertó nerviosa, bañada en sudor, por más que intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar que todo iba a salir bien, algo en su interior le decía que Jacob averiguaría pronto que lo que Bella tenía en su interior era fruto del amor entre ella y un vampiro. Si eso sucedía se desataría el caos, la ira de Jacob sería devastadora, y seguramente, Bella sería víctima de esa ira.

No pudiendo permanecer más tiempo en la cama debido a los nervios, se acercó al gran ventanal que había en su habitación para que le diera un poco el aire y su mente se despejara un poco, allí observo que los soldados, con Jacob y Charlie en la cabeza, marchaban sin descanso a esa cruel guerra en la que esperaba que desaparecieran los vampiros. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla al pensar que su marido iba hacia la batalla donde posiblemente no sobreviviría y sabiendo que también estaba en juego la vida de su hija. Se apartó rápidamente de la ventana para salir a pasear un poco, necesitaba sentir el viento en su rostro. Cogió su abrigo y pasó por delante del escritorio que su marido tenía en aquella habitación, en otras circunstancias no se habría detenido, pero sobre la mesa había una carta en la que ponía claramente " A mi amada Reneé". Ella no dudó ni por un instante que era de Charlie y se apresuró a abrirla.

"Querida Reneé,

siento tener que comunicarme contigo de este modo, pero era lo más seguro para ti que no supieras nada hasta que yo hubiera partido con el ejército de Wolfidia. Me gustaría poder contarte esto personalmente, de verdad, ya que es algo que incumbe a nuestra familia más de lo que te podrías haber imaginado jamás.  
No se como explicarte la situación, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que no sabría como decirte algo, aunque en cierto modo, entiendo mi ofuscación, ya que cuando acabes de leer esta carta tengo la certeza de que me odiarás con todo tu ser, yo ya me desprecio por todo lo que he hecho aun sin saber que hacía mal.  
Antes de empezar a explicarte nada quiero que tengas claro que te quiero más que a mi propia vida y es por esa razón por la que actúo como lo estoy haciendo. Y se que eres una reina excelente y harás lo que sea necesario, confío en ti.  
Y ahora, te relataré algo terrible... Mi vida, tú ya sabes porque odiamos tanto a los vampiros, siempre nos habían dicho que ellos fueron los que mataron a mi bisabuelo, Aro Vulturi. Pues bien, anoche, sin prentenderlo, me enteré de que los vampiros no tuvieron nada que ver, el asesino de mi antepasado fue un licántropo..."

Reneé sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, había entregado a su hija a una raza de asesinos sin contemplaciones, despreciando a seres que al parecer no habían hecho nada para que se les odiara. Se frotó los ojos para seguir leyendo.

"... Y no fue un licántropo cualquiera, fue Paul Black, el ante pasado de Jacob. Los escuché a él y a sus hombres reírse de lo que ocurrió y no pude evitarlo, me sentí engañado, traicionado, y no pude evitarlo, lo llamé "Asesino" sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Jacob se abalanzó sobre mi y me amenazó diciendo que si no le ayudab violaría a todas las mujeres del reino incluyéndote a ti, y acabaría con Erth.

Mi amor, perdóname, se que es doloroso enterarte así de esto, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, lo hago por vosotras, no puedo perderte y debo salvar al reino. Aun no se como lo haré, pero encontraré la forma de salvar a nuestra hija, Jacob pretende llevársela con él, como esposa suya y madre de su hijo es lógico, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi única hija esté con un asesino como ese.

Te suplico que hagas lo necesario para poner a salvo a nuestro pueblo, conduce al reino hacia algún país aliado nuestro, pide asilo, por favor, haz lo que te pido, quizá esta sea la última vez que puedo comunicarme contigo y necesito que estés a salvo.

No se que pensarás de mi tras estas líneas, pero quiero recordarte que te amo con todo mi corazón, no te arriesgues sin motivo, te lo suplico.

Tu esposo que te quiere,

Charlie.

P.D: He sido muy feliz a tu lado, no me olvides nunca."

Reneé dejo caer la carta de entre sus manos, su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas, ahora entendía que su hija se hubiera enamorado de un vampiro, ellos no eran las criaturas a las que había que temer.

-Lo siento mucho hija- Reneé se lamentó pero pronto se recobró, debía correr y ayudar en lo que pudiera, escribió rápidamente una carta, bajó a las caballerizas y pidió un caballo para poder ir a su reino. Los siervos de Jacob no tuvieron problema en proporcionarle uno, su príncipe había sido bien claro ordenando que la complacieran en todo lo que quisiera.

Reneé galopó a lomos de aquel corcel durante mucha distancia, hasta las fronteras de Erth, allí le entregó la carta a un mensajero que vivía en la zona y le pidió que lo llevará al jefe del ejército de Erth, Eleazar Denali, este accedió tras recibir una bolsa llena de oro.

Después de dejar al mensajero, Reneé emprendió el viaje hacia Volterra, debía intentar ayudar a su hija, pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho y sobretodo, asegurarle a Jacob que ese niño no era hijo suyo y que ella se sentía muy orgullosa por eso.

También esperaba poder pedirles perdón personalmente a los vampiros y agradecerle a Edward Cullen que cuidara tan bien de su hija, eso se lo tendría que agradecer durante el resto de su vida.

…

En el reino Fantasma, Rosalie intentaba que su madre recapacitara y perdonara la ofensa de los Cullen, después de todo, había descubierto que ella no estaba enamorada de Edward ni él de ella.

-Madre, por favor- Suplicaba ella.  
-¡NO! ¡Y CUANDO DIGO NO, ES QUE NO!  
-¿De que servirá que muera alguien allegado a Carlisle Cullen? Su hijo no quiere casarse conmigo ni yo con él, no quiero hacerles daño- Rosalie sentía lo que decía de corazón.  
-Ya sabes que una vez echamos el lamento sobre alguien es imparable, solo podemos decidir sobre quien, y créeme, me importa muy poco tu opinión al respecto- La mirada de Jessica era fría.  
-Eres malvada y cruel.  
-Y tú eres la vergüenza de nuestra raza, tan sensiblera y llena de sueños románticos- Respondió con asco- Esto es lo que sucede cuando aceptas albergar en tus entrañas la semilla de una criatura que no vale la pena, eres igual que tu padre, una estúpida con el corazón blando.

Rosalie sintió como esas palabras le apuñalaban por dentro, no conocía demasiado a su padre, pocas veces lo había visto, pero ella era feliz de parecerse a él y se alegraba de que hubiera dado una parte de él para que su madre la tuviera.

Rosalie estaba cansada de discutir y hacer lo que su madre quería, ella no era así, le gustaba el amor, vivir la vida con un ser querido, pero tenía claro que mientras su madre fuera la que gobernara su vida no podría hacerlo.

En un momento de desesperación, Rosalie gritó, en ese gritó mostró todo el dolor que sentía su alma, haciendo que su madre se estremeciera, y al final cayera inerte en el suelo por no ser capaz de soportar todo el dolor que sentía su hija. Rosalie nunca antes había soltado un aullido tan desgarrador como aquel y fue tan fuerte y sufrido que el cuerpo de Jessica, tras caer muerta, se convirtió en polvo y desapareció.

Rosalie, tras pedirle a su hermana que gobernara lo mejor posible en su ausencia, intentando no ser como su madre, marchó hacia Volterra con la esperanza de poder ayudar en lo que pudiera.

…**.**

El estado de Bella empeoraba por momentos, estaba cada vez más pálida, sin apenas fuerza para incorporarse, Edward estaba histérico, no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, y ver a Emmet y Jasper pasear por la habitación preocupados no le ayudaba en nada.

-Padre ¿Qué hacemos?- Suplicó ayuda Edward.  
-Me temo que solo podemos esperar a ver como evoluciona, no hay nada que podamos hacer para que mejore.  
-Pero padre, ¿y si se muere?- La sola idea destrozaba a Edward.  
-Edward, tienes que barajar la opción de que Bella podría no superar el embarazo como humana.

Emmet y Jasper lo miraban horrorizados por lo que acaban de escuchar, pero dispuestos a ello si esa era la única forma de salvarla.

Alice entró con cara de preocupación, mirando a su hermano y a su padre, nerviosa.

-Habla Alice, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Edward- ¿Se trata de Bella?

-No, Bella superará esto, aunque no como humana- Edward se tensó al escuchar a su hermana.  
-¿Entonces que es?- Carlisle fue el que preguntó.  
-Se acerca una mujer humana, va encapuchada, no puedo reconocerla, solo puedo decir que es alguien de la realeza por sus vestimentas, de pelo negro y largo, y piel pálida, de cuerpo delgado...  
-Es la reina Reneé- Explicó Emmet seriamente- Es su descripción.  
-No puede ser, ella viene sola- Alice estaba sorprendida de ello.  
-La cuestión no es que venga sola- Comentó Carlisle- ¿A que viene?

En ese momento por el ventana entró una flecha en llamas, impactando en el costado derecho de Jasper.

**Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que llevo todo el día fuera, he escrito lo que he podido, tengo la siguiente escena a mitad, pero me he quedado un poco bloqueada, así que la he cortado aquí y espero que os guste como ha quedado.**

**Me alegro de que os esté gustando el rumbo de la historia, estoy intentando escribirla lo mejor posible, pero no es fácil ambientar una historia de fantasía.**

**Agradeceré cualquier tipo de crítica, sea buena o mala, pero sin faltar al respeto por supuesto. Las críticas siempre son constructivas.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, para mi es muy importante.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	16. 15º El comienzo del sufrimiento

**15º- El comienzo del sufrimiento**

Alice corrió hasta Jasper y lo tumbó delicadamente en el suelo, acariciando su rostro lleno de angustia y dolor, sufriendo tanto o más que él por esa flecha clavada en su pecho. Alice miró a su padre, suplicando que lo ayudara, que no lo dejara morir, pero la mirada de Carlisle vaticinaba lo peor.  
-Lo lamento pequeña, por el lugar donde está situada la flecha, su pulmón está dañado, dudo mucho que sobreviva a esto.  
-¿No sobrevivirá?- La voz de Alice sonó devastada- Esto no lo he visto- Apretó las ropas de Jasper desesperada- Algo habrá que pueda hacer.  
-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer pequeña, es la única forma- Carlisle apretó el hombro de su hija, que no dejaba de mirar a Jasper- Si lo haces, debes tener cuidado, si te excedes lo matarás.

Alice suspiró frustrada por la situación, desesperada por lo que iba a tener que hacer, giró lentamente el rostro de Jasper, dejando ver la parte derecha de su cuello, sacó la flecha del costado, haciendo que Jasper gritara de dolor. El corazón de Jasper golpeaba frenético en su pecho, como si tuviera prisa por latir antes de dejar de hacerlo, luchando por mantener bombeado su corazón a pesar de no tener fuerzas para ello. Jasper quedó inconsciente y su corazón empezó a pararse lentamente.

Emmet miraba sin saber que hacer, viendo como su amigo estaba en las últimas, Bella estaba tumbada encima de la cama, nerviosa, sentía como el pequeño que estaba en su vientre se movía nervioso, como si supiera todo lo que sucedía alrededor de su madre.

Esme y Edward observaban a través del cristal, intentando ver al autor de ese acto, al principio todo era tranquilo, no parecía verse a nadie, pero de pronto, ante Edward apareció un ejército muy numeroso, guiado por su peor enemigo y por alguien a quien no esperaba ver allí.

-Padre, los licántropos han venido por Bella- La voz de Edward estaba tensa- El rey Charlie viene con ellos, encabezando el ejército con Jacob Black.  
-¿Ese asqueroso príncipe está fuera?- Emmet estaba desesperado por darle su merecido al príncipe Jacob- Me va a pagar todo lo que ha hecho- Intentó salir hacia el campo de batalla, pero Carlisle lo frenó agarrándolo del brazo.  
-Creo que será mejor que te quedes con Bella y cuides de ella- Le suplicó Carlisle- Ellos nos buscan a nosotros, y no podemos dejar a Bella sin protección- Emmet asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. Carlisle se giró hacia Alice- Cariño, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Carlisle, Esme y Edward salieron de la habitación rápidamente, bajaron a gran velocidad hasta la torre de la guardia, que ya estaba lista para enfrentar al enemigo, Carlisle se puso frente a ellos y les habló.

-Se que muchos de vosotros no sois partidarios de lo que ha ocurrido con la princesa Bella, pero en cierta forma, ella ha hecho que el agravio al que nos vimos sometidos con la muerte de Aro esté saldado, gracias a ella, sabemos que no todos los humanos tienen un corazón mezquino y que son capaces de luchar por nuestra causa.

-¿Qué ha hecho la princesa humana para que sea digna de nuestras vidas por ella?- Preguntó James, principal guerrero de la guardia real.

-Bella lleva a mi hijo en su seno- Dijo Edward sin vacilar- Y puede sucederle lo mismo que le sucedió a Heidi- Un silencio enorme se apoderó del lugar- Ella es consciente de todo y aun así ha querido seguir adelante- Edward vio en los ojos de los guardias la necesidad de saber más de ella, de querer luchar por ella- Los padres de Bella la obligaron a casarse con un licántropo- Un montón de gruñidos sonaron a su alrededor- Y no con un licántropo cualquiera, nada más y nada menos que con Jacob Black- Todos los vampiros gritaron con odio- Ella protegió a mi hijo de él todo lo que pudo y vino con nosotros sin miedo, sabiendo que si hoy perdemos, ella morirá por aceptar a un hijo de nuestra estirpe, por no querer matar a alguien de nuestra raza- El silencio volvió a reinar- Se que los humanos nos han hecho mucho daño, pero si hoy conseguimos que ella sobreviva, limpiaremos nuestros nombres porque ella sabe la verdad, ella cree en nosotros. Yo voy a salir ahí y voy a enfrentarme a esos chuchos asquerosos hasta que mi cuerpo desaparezca en el fuego... ¿¡Quien está conmigo!

-¡YOOOOOOOO!- Gritaron todos los soldados, absolutamente todos.

Carlisle cogió el hombro de su hijo, orgulloso de él, fascinado por sus sentimientos y sorprendido de que conociera la magnitud de la batalla. Esme y Carlisle se pusieron al frente del ejército, Edward junto a ellos y los hombres tras ellos, decididos a darlo todo en aquel enfrentamiento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alice, sabiendo que no había otra posibilidad para Jasper, sacó a relucir sus blancos colmillos, se acercó lentamente a Jasper.

-Lo siento, no hay otro remedio- Clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Jasper, succionando su sangre a la vez que hacía que su ponzoña entrara en su cuerpo. Mientras condenaba a Jasper a una vida eterna como vampiro, intentaba no mirar a Emmet y Bella, sabiendo que ambos estarían totalmente asustados por lo que estaban presenciando.

Lentamente, Alice fue separándose del cuerpo de Jasper que empezó a convulsionar y a gritar de dolor. Alice se levantó y fue junto a Emmet y Bella, mirando con especial interés a Emmet.

-Tenia que hacerlo, no podía dejarle morir- Alice sentía arrepentimiento en su interior, Emmet podía verlo- ¿Podrás perdonarme?  
-No hay nada que perdonar- Respondió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla- Aunque eso no quita que no me guste.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Ella solo pudo asentir, mirando a Jasper gritar y retorcerse sin control.

Después de unas horas, el cuerpo de Jasper fue relajándose lentamente, abrió los ojos que se habían cambiado a un negro intenso. Se incorporó mostrando su rosto, pálido y delicado como una figura de porcelana.

Una vez en pie, miró a Alice con una sonrisa, caminó hacia ella unos pasos, viéndola más hermosa que nunca. Pero al acercarse a ella notó dos olores que lo atraían intensamente, sus ojos alternaban entre Emmet y Bella, y cada vez que miraba a cualquiera de ellos, su sed aumentaba.

Se acercó a Emmet lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Bella con sus ojos negros como la noche, Alice lo agarró de la cintura, frenando su avance hacia ellos.

-Jasper, mírame- Él no apartaba la mirada de Bella- Vamos Jasper, mírame, por favor- Le cogió el rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que mirara sus ojos y olvidara a Bella y Emmet- Ellos son tus amigos, no debes hacerles daño.

-Pero... Huelen muy bien- Volvió a mirarlos- Quiero probarlos...

-Por favor, hazlo por mi- Jasper miró los ojos de Alice y de pronto recordó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el motivo por el que estaba él en esa situación- ¿Podrás contenerte?

-Creo que si- Dijo decidido.

-Gracias- Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, miró a Emmet cogiendo a Jasper de la mano- Emmet, quédate con Bella por favor- Emmet asintió- Nosotros iremos a ayudar a los demás.

Alice salió junto a Jasper corriendo hacia el campo de batalla, dejando a Emmet y Bella solos en la habitación. Emmet se sentía confuso, no sabia que pensar de todo esto, por su mente solo pasaba el momento en que dejó que Jasper lo arrastrara hasta Volterra, si él se hubiera opuesto, nada de eso habría pasado.

Escuchó el llanto de Bella, ella no dejaba de mirar la puerta por la que acababan de salir Alice y Jasper, sufría por todos los que estaban a su alrededor, sabiendo que en una guerra siempre hay bajas en todos los bandos, Emmet sabía que Bella era demasiado sensible para soportar algo así, por ello temía por la vida de su princesa.

-Bells, ¿te sientes bien?- Le acarició el rostro con cariño.  
-Emmet- Lo abrazó con fuerza- Todo esto es culpa mía- Se sentó sobre las rodillas de Emmet.  
-Nada de esto es culpa tuya, tú no querías que esto sucediera, ni si quiera querías casarte con ese estúpido traidor de Jacob Black- Ella se apretó más contra Emmet- Si sobrevive Black, ¿qué harás?  
-Le contaré la verdad sobre el bebé, aunque cuando me vea no tendrá dudas de que el niño no es suyo- Se separó un poco de Emmet- No quiero que le haga daño a mi pequeño.

-Tranquila, princesa- Besó sus cabellos- No permitiré que nadie os dañe a ninguno de los dos, te lo prometo.

Bella y Emmet se mantuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos hasta que esta se quedo dormida. Emmet la metió entre las sábanas para que estuviera más cómoda, teniendo mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Una vez estuvo seguro de que ella dormía plácidamente, se acercó a la ventana para ver lo que sucedía. No era capaz de saber quien iba ganando, solo veía como unos y otros se propinaban feroces golpes acompañados de aullidos de dolor.

Sus ojos se desviaron al horizonte, forzó un poco la vista para intentar distinguir de quien era la silueta que se acercaba hacia el campo de batalla. Al forzar la mirada su cuerpo tembló de pánico, la princesa Rosalie cabalgaba hacia el palacio, el corazón de Emmet dio un vuelco al percatarse de que si llegaba al palacio se vería envuelta en todo el caos que se estaba desatando.

…**.**

La batalla continuaba, ambos bandos estaban muy igualados, ninguno cedía terreno, los vampiros poseían una fuerza y rapidez inigualables y los licántropos contaban con armas capaces de atravesar su dura piel.

Charlie esquivaba los golpes y ataques de las dos razas, impotente porque era incapaz de enfrentarse a ninguno físicamente. A lo lejos vio una silueta que a él le pareció su esposa Reneé, zarandeó su cabeza varias veces, convencido de que eso era producto de su imaginación a causa de los nervios de la batalla.

Por desgracia para Charlie, ella no era una alucinación, Reneé había ido, ignorando la petición de su marido, porque tenía la necesidad de hablar con Edward, su conciencia se lo exigía. Buscaba con la mirada a Edward, sin éxito, se acercó sin darse cuenta del peligro al que se exponía.

Un licántropo se abalanzó sobre ella, y antes de que Reneé fuera consciente de lo que sucedía, Edward detuvo el ataque del licántropo, lanzándolo lejos de donde se encontraban. La cogió en volandas, llevándola a un extremo del campo de batalla, para que ella no corriera ningún peligro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo asqueado.  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar! ¡Ya le has hecho bastante daño a Bella!

-Creo que debo decirte algo- Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento y Edward no pudo hacer nada más que escucharla.

-Dime.  
-Se que no quieres escucharme, y supongo que me lo merezco; pero creo que es mi deber decirte esto, y más sabiendo como os hemos tratado- Edward quedó en silencio, esperando que ella continuara- Soy consciente de que sabes lo del embarazo de Bella- Edward asintió- Lo que no sabes es que el padre no ese rastrero malnacido de Jacob Black- Edward iba a decirle que ya sabía todo lo ocurrido, pero Reneé continuó sin darle tiempo a intervenir- El hijo que Bella lleva en su seno es tuyo- Edward buscó la forma más adecuada de decirle que ya sabía todo eso, cuando Reneé hizo que se conmoviera- Se que por lo que ocurrió cuando os llevasteis a Bella no te lo creerás, aun así debes saber que me alegro de que tú seas el padre de ese niño y no ese príncipe engreído que se ha aprovechado de mi hija.  
-Te agradezco este arranque de sinceridad conmigo- Dijo sorprendido- Y puedo asegurarte que no permitiré que nada malo les ocurra a Bella o al niño- Se asomó con Reneé sobre la piedra que los ocultaba- ¿Ves aquella ventana con luz?- Preguntó señalando la única ventana iluminada de toda la torre norte. Reneé asintió- Bella está allí con Emmet, ve con ella.

Edward salió por encima de la roca, apartando a golpes a los licántropos más cercanos para que Reneé pudiera salir corriendo. Ella fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada del palacio, cuando encontró la figura de Jacob ante ella.

-¡TÚ! ¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ!  
-He venido a por MI hija- Lo desafió y reemprendió el camino hacia palacio, intentando bordear a Jacob.

Jacob, cabreado por la falta de respeto de su suegra, estiró un brazo, cortándole el paso y obligándola a detenerse.  
-¡Déjame pasar!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Bella es mi mujer y vendrá conmigo conmigo cuando todo esto acabe!- Jacob estaba rojo de ira.  
-Eso será si Edward no te lo impide antes- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jacob enfureció, perdió el control, y alterado, le propinó un guantazo haciendo que cayera al suelo. Charlie, que había visto toda la discusión, se percató de que ella no era una alucinación y corre hacia ellos para protegerla de Jacob.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!  
-¿¡COMO SABÍA QUE ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ!- Jacob lo cogió del cuello- ¿¡DE QUE LADO ESTÁS TÚ!

Jacob, cegado por el odio y la ira, intentó lanzarse sobre Charlie, Reneé quiso aprovechar la distracción de Jacob, así que le propinó un empujón, desviándolo de su objetivo, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del palacio.

Mientras corría la alcanzó una flecha perdida que había lanzado un licántropo contra un vampiro, atravesándole el pecho, haciendo que cayera inerte en el suelo.

Jacob se puso tras el empujón, miró el cielo y sonrió, las nubes dejaban paso a la luz de la luna llena.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Respondiendo a la duda que se me habéis planteado, Reneé no tarda tanto como el ejército en llegar porque al ir sola va mucho más rápido que todo un ejército junto.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste, creo que no está mal.**

**A mi me encanta el discurso de Edward a sus hombres, no se a vosotros.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	17. 16º Inconvenientes

**16º Inconvenientes**

Charlie giró buscando a su esposa al percatarse de que ella ya no estaba junto a él, y al mirar en dirección al palacio todo lo que ocurría alrededor dejó de tener importancia para él, Reneé estaba tendida en el suelo, con una flecha clavada en su pecho.

Se acercó corriendo a ella, ignorando los insultos de Jacob y sus intentos de golpearlo, él solo podía caminar hacia ella, tocó su rostro intentando que reaccionara a su tacto, después dirigió sus dedos a su cuello, intentando encontrar un pulso inexistente, Reneé Swan, reina de Erth, acababa de morir.

A pesar de saber que su hija aun corría peligro, él solo pudo fijar su mirada en aquella mujer que tanto había significado para él, su esposa yacía muerta entre sus brazos. Sus ojos no soltaban lágrimas pero su corazón se iba desmoronando lentamente mientras cogía el cuerpo de su esposa y lo apartaba lentamente de aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba entre todos los que combatían a su lado, solo podía lamentarse por haberle dejado aquella carta explicándole lo sucedido, de no haberlo hecho, ella seguiría viva y a su lado. La alejó todo lo que pudo de aquella matanza y la depositó con cuidado, besó su frente, cerró sus ojos vacíos y se prometió que conseguiría lo mejor para su hija, se lo debía a Reneé.

Jacob miró la luna y cerró los ojos con fuerza, si se adoptaba su transformación lobuna podría acabar fácilmente con Edward, pero no quería hacer daño a Bella y sabía que le era muy difícil controlarse cuando era una bestia, así que se centró todo lo que pudo y consiguió resistir sus deseos de mirar la luna fijamente para transformarse.

Observó como Charlie cogía el cuerpo de Reneé y lo alejaba de allí, en ese momento vio la puerta del palacio, desprotegida y abierta. Bella estaba en el interior de ese castillo y él no lo pensó, entró decidido a encontrarla y llevársela.

Al principio le costó encontrar el olor de Bella entre todas las esencias de vampiro que había, pero al estar tan tenso por la luna llena sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados y por fin pudo dar con su olor. LO siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en una de las torres, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró, Emmet estaba tomándola de las manos mientras ella lloraba, recostada de lado sobre la cama, con un vientre enorme, que denotaba más del tiempo de gestación que tenía.

-Bella...- Se acercó un poco a ella- ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Ja... Cob...- Bella lo miró asustada, él dio otro paso hacia ella, pero frenó al ver como temblaba y se acurrucaba más cerca de Emmet.

-¿Qué te sucede? Soy yo...- Pero ella solo temblaba. Se acercó a ella, pero Emmet se puso en pie impidiéndole el paso- ¡Quita! ¡Es mi esposa y voy a llevármela!- Pero Emmet no se movía así que se vio obligado a golpearlo y estamparlo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Se acercó a Bella decidido y la tomó de los hombros- ¡Dime que te está ocurriendo!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- Jacob la soltó pero la miró desafiante, pidiendo explicaciones- El niño que espero es hijo de Edward.

Jacob sintió como su corazón era destrozado con crueldad, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido en la antigüedad con el ante pasado de Bella y todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, él la amaba y ella era su esposa, pero a ella eso no le había importado lo más mínimo, había concebido al hijo de su peor enemigo sin ningún remordimiento.

Jacob sufría una lucha interna, debía elegir a Bella y con ella a ese engendro que crecía en ella, o su honor. Su corazón pudo más que su honor, y por ello mantuvo el control para continuar siendo humano, miró a Bella que esperaba su reacción aterrada.

-A pesar de eso, te quiero Bella, tú eres mi esposa- Le acarició la mejilla- Haré lo que haga falta para ponerte a salvo de todo esto- Le agarró el cuello y presionó en el punto exacto para dejarla inconsciente- Y te apartaré de él, aunque eso te haga desdichada a partir de ahora. Ya pensaré que pasará con la criatura que vas a traer al mundo- Cogió a Bella en volandas y salió con ella por la ventana, intentando sacarla de aquel lugar.

Edward, al ver como Charlie sacaba a Reneé en brazos muerta, miró en la dirección de donde venía, viendo como Jacob entraba en el palacio tras su amada, por ello, corrió tras él atemorizado de lo que pudiera hacer cuando la encontrara. Fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Bella, pero allí solo encontró a Emmet, inconsciente a un lado de la habitación. Sabía que no había salido de aquella habitación por la puerta, el olor de Jacob no salía de allí, siguió aquel olor nauseabundo para él y lo llevó hasta la ventana, miró por ella y vio como Jacob llevaba a Bella por una de las colinas que lindaban con el campo de batalla. Subió al marco de la ventana, dio un salto como nunca antes lo había dado, llegó a la base de la colina y corrió hacia Jacob todo lo rápido que su velocidad vampírica le permitía.

Se puso frente a Jacob, impidiéndole el paso, no le permitiría irse de allí con Bella, al menos no mientras ella no quisiera irse.

-¡Aparta maldito chupasangre!- Gritó Jacob mirándolo con ira.

-De eso nada- Jacob parecía sereno- Bella vendrá conmigo.

-¿No tienes bastante con lo que le has hecho? ¿Aun quieres causarle más daño?- Las palabras de Jacob le hirieron- Este embarazo puede matarla y a ti no te importa lo más mínimo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Amo a Bella por encima de todo!

-Si, claro, ¿y tu forma de demostrarlo es haciendo que tenga a un engendro que puede matarla?- Edward se tensó pero no se movió de su posición- ¡Bella es mi esposa y no dejaré que se quede aquí por nada del mundo!

-¡Puede que tú la ames, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que ella elija su propio destino, para dejar que ella sea feliz a pesar de no ser tú el motivo de esa felicidad!- Edward estaba enfadado y empezaba a sentir como perdía el control- ¡Si ella te eligiera yo la dejaría marchar porque quiero que sea feliz! ¡Deja que sea feliz!

Jacob no soportó escuchar aquella lección de moral de él, dejó a Bella a un lado, intentando mantener el control unos segundos más y ponerla a salvo, una vez Bella estuvo en el suelo, Jacob dejó salir toda su furia, convirtiéndose en aquella bestia peluda que tanto atemorizaba a los humanos. Su cuerpo empezó a transformarse y se estiró por completo haciendo que sus manos y pies se agrandaran mientras crecía bello por ellas, su ropa se desgarró a medida que su cuerpo se transformaba, su rostro cambió al de un lobo, dejando así, frente a Edward, a un licántropo recién transformado.

Edward no se hizo esperar, se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a acabar con su vida, sabiendo que esa sería la única forma de conseguir que dejara a Bella y a su hijo.

Bella despertó aturdida, sin saber que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de su pecho salió un grito cuando alzó la mirada y vio como un licántropo, al que identificó como Jacob por el tono de su pelo y por sus ojos oscuros, y su Edward luchaban uno contra otro a muerte.

Bella se incorporó lentamente, temerosa de que Jacob lastimara a Edward. Se acercó a ellos con intención de acabar con esa locura de una vez por todas, pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente, ambos se agarraron y forcejearon, cayendo por el saliente que había a su derecha.

-¡EDWARD!- Gritó Bella angustiada, al ver que su amor había caído por ahí junto con Jacob.

Debido a la presión de aquella situación y al dolor de haber visto caer al padre de su hijo, Bella se alteró muchísimo, provocando que el niño que crecía en su interior se asustara, se moviera con brusquedad y partiera una de las costillas de Bella. Ella se retorció de dolor, se apoyó en una roca que había allí y gritó mientras notaba como un líquido caía por sus piernas, avisándola de que el pequeño quería salir al mundo.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, no es muy extenso, pero dentro de nada empiezo a trabajar y estoy estudiando una oposición así que hago lo que puedo.**

**No creo que la alargue mucho, dos o tres capítulos más, espero que os guste lo que tengo pensado para el final de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	18. 17º Nueva vida

**17º Nueva vida**

Bella se arrastró como pudo colina abajo, intentando llegar a alguien que la ayudara, a cada paso que daba notaba como su pequeño rompía una parte de ella. Llegó al lugar donde estaba teniendo lugar el enfrentamiento, y continuó avanzando como podía, gritando cada vez que notaba dolor e intentando soportar todo lo posible para que al menos su pequeño pudiera vivir.

Notaba como aquel bebé al que tanto amaba quería salir de ella atravesando su vientre, notaba la presión que hacía y como se habría camino lentamente, ella sonrió al pensar que su pequeño podría sobrevivir si salía de ella, aunque eso significara que ella no sobreviviría.

Un grito ahogado volvió a salir de la garganta de Bella cuando el pequeño rompió otra costilla al abrirse paso hacia el exterior. Bella escupió sangre por la boca y se tambaleó, mareada y adolorida, dio un último grito antes de caer inconsciente, segura de que no volvería a abrir los ojos, esperando que su pequeño continuara con su labor y saliera al mundo.

Carlisle peleaba con Sam muy fieramente, él era uno de los mejores licántropos y lo estaba demostrando. Se escuchó el gritó ensordecedor de Bella muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, Carlisle giró, intentando ver de donde procedía el grito, preocupado por la cercanía de donde lo había escuchado. Sam aprovechó ese momento para saltar sobre él e intentar arrancarle la cabeza, pero Carlisle era muy ágil, se lo quitó de encima y, cegado por la preocupación, no lo pensó y de un mordisco arrancó media garganta de Sam, haciendo que su sangre manara igual que una fuente. Sam cayó al suelo, desangrándose y muriendo poco a poco.

Inmediatamente, Carlisle olfateó el aroma de Bella, buscándola con desesperación, sabiendo que algo le ocurría. No estaba muy lejos de su posición, la encontró tendida en el suelo, con restos de sangre en su boca, cuello y vestido, tocó su vientre y al instante supo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esme había escuchado el grito de Bella, y al igual que había hecho su marido, la buscó entre todo aquel caos intentando seguir su olor. Al llegar junto a ella, Carlisle estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Se arrodilló junto a él- Tiene mal aspecto.

-Me temo que el pequeño la está matando desde dentro- La tomó entre sus brazos- Hay que hacer algo o la perderemos.

-Llevémosla arriba, hay que darse prisa.

Los dos corrieron con Bella al interior del palacio, la batalla les daba igual, lo único que importaba en ese momento era salvar la vida de Bella y de su pequeño. Entraron en la habitación en la que había estado ella antes de que Jacob se la llevara y ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta.

-No temáis, he venido a ayudar- Dijo Rosalie sentada junto a la ventana, acariciando el rostro inconsciente de Emmet- Entré por la ventana. Espero que no les moleste mi visita.

-No eres molestia Rosalie, pero no es un buen momento- Carlisle miró el rostro de Bella.

-Yo puedo ayudarla- Dejó a Emmet donde estaba y se acercó a ella, tocó su vientre y después su rostro- Ponedla en la cama, debo examinarla para decidir que hacer- Carlisle la depositó sobre las sábanas y dejó que Rosalie la examinara.

-Bella, Bella, despierta por favor- Suplicaba Esme mientras acariciaba su frente- ¿Sabes donde está Edward? Él debería estar aquí con ella y no combatiendo.  
-Iré a buscarlo, no tardaré- Carlisle abandonó la estancia y corrió hacia el campo de batalla.

Al bajar, observó todo a su alrededor, los vampiros dominaban la contienda y estaban acabando con los licántropos, Alice y Jasper encabezaban el numeroso grupo que frenaba el ataque lobuno. Carlisle se acercó a Alice.

-¿Sabes donde está Edward?

-La última vez que lo vi, estaba corriendo hacia la colina de la derecha- Respondió ella sin dejar de pelear- ¿Ocurre algo padre?

-Bella le necesita- No dio más explicaciones y continuó buscándolo.

Subió a la colina donde lo había visto Alice y reconoció su olor al instante, iba acompañado del de Jacob, lo siguió hasta el borde del saliente y miró hacia abajo, y allí los vio, sobre una pequeña explanada, ambos se enfrentaban sin piedad. Bajó hasta aquella explanada, debía conseguir que Edward marchara al palacio.

-¡Edward! ¡Basta!- Gritó Carlisle, pero Edward no lo escuchó, sus ojos estaban negros- ¡Escúchame! ¡Es importante!

-¡Nada es más importante que esto!- Cogió a Jacob del cuello y le dio un mordisco, arrancándole parte de la carne- ¡Voy a matar a este maldito licántropo!

Jacob aulló de dolor, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía, dio un zarpazo y apartó a Edward de él, ambos habían ansiado ese enfrentamiento desde hacía mucho tiempo y más desde que Bella había aparecido en sus vidas.

El cuerpo de Jacob fue debilitándose por culpa de la herida que Edward le había hecho en el cuello, se le notaba más cansado y poco a poco fue volviendo a su apariencia humana. A pesar del cambio, Edward quería acabar con él, en su interior sentía que era lo que debía hacer, la vida de su hijo dependía de ello. Edward sacó sus afilados colmillos y se dispuso a darle un último bocado, pero los brazos de Carlisle lo agarraron por la espalda.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- Gritó con furia intentando salir de la prisión de los brazos de su padre- ¡VOY A MATARLE!

-¡Edward, escúchame! ¡Bella te necesita! ¡El pequeño ha empezado a matarla intentando salir!

-¿Qué?- Automáticamente, Edward dejó de hacer fuerza y se giró a mirar a su padre- ¿Bella está sufriendo?

-Mucho Edward, te necesita con ella- Edward sintió desolado- Yo me encargaré de Jacob.

Edward salió corriendo hacia el palacio, dejando a Carlisle solo con Jacob, se acercó lentamente al moribundo licántropo y se agachó ante el.

-Dime que le ocurre a Bella- Exigió saber Jacob.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- Carlisle lo miró a los ojos, Jacob sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida, los ojos de Carlisle cambiaban constantemente del dorado al negro.

-Ella... Ella... Ella es mi esposa... Es de mi incumbencia...

-En eso tienes razón excepto por una cosa- Carlisle sonrió- Me temo que Bella no pasará de esta noche si sigue siendo humana, y por supuesto, no estamos dispuestos a dejarla marchar- La sonrisa de Carlisle se ensanchó al ver como Jacob apretaba los puños de ira- Vuestras nupcias decían hasta que la muerte os separa... Bien, pues esta noche la muerte ya os habrá separado.

-¡NO PODÉIS HACERLE ESO!- Gritó frustrado- ¡ELLA NO TIENE PORQUE SER UNA DE LOS VUESTROS!

-¡Ella está muriendo por traer al hijo del hombre que ama al mundo! ¡Ella ha elegido este camino!- Carlisle sonrió de nuevo- No voy a matarte porque tu castigo por todo lo que has hecho va a ser más grande que todo eso. Seguirás viviendo sabiendo que la mujer que amas está feliz al lado de su amado, con un hijo, llevado una vida inmortal como una de nosotros. Ese será tu castigo por apoyar lo que hizo tu antepasado y por intentar repetir lo mismo de nuevo- Carlisle le dio la espalda y caminó lentamente hacia la parte superior de la colina, escuchando el llanto de Jacob y sus suplicas para que no convirtiera a Bella. Sobre la colina habían varios licántropos esperando, eran los únicos supervivientes de la batalla- Bajad a por él y llevadlo de vuelta a Wolfidia, y decidle a vuestro rey William, que si intenta vengarse o algo parecido no tendremos piedad. Y no quiero volver a veros por aquí nunca más. ¿Entendido?- Los licántropos asintieron bajaron a por Jacob rápidamente.

Carlisle iba a empezar a correr hacia donde se encontraba Bella, pero cerca de allí percibió otro aroma humano, el del rey Charlie. Se acercó a él, que lloraba junto al cuerpo inerte de su esposa.

-Rey Charlie, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Pagar por todos mis errores- Apretó fuerte la mano de su difunta mujer- ¿Al menos Bella está a salvo?

-No exactamente- Carlisle se arrodilló frente a él- Vuestra hija espera a mi nieto también- Charlie lo miró incrédulo- Y me temo que el pequeño está matándola por dentro, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos por ella.

-¿El niño no es de Jacob?

-No, siento que no sea de vuestro agrado...- Carlisle fue interrumpido.

-No sabéis como me alegra escuchar eso- Charlie sonrió sumergido en lágrimas- Solo de pensar que mi nieto iba a tener como padre a un asesino me ponía enfermo- Carlisle se sorprendió- Se lo que os hicieron, lo que le sucedió a mi antepasado Aro Vulturi, me enteré estando en Wolfidia y ahora lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido...

-Ya hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión- Carlisle se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Charlie- Bella nos necesita a su lado, puede que no lo consiga.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la habitación en la que Bella se encontraba, entraron rápidamente, necesitando saber que todo estaba bien.

-¿Como se encuentra?

-No ha cambiado nada, el pequeño sigue abriéndose paso desde el interior muy lentamente- Explicó Alice, sentada junto a Jasper, observando sin esperanzas.

-Mi pequeña- Charlie se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro- No dejes de luchar cariño.  
-Debemos sacar al bebé de inmediato- Dijo Rosalie- Hay que hacerle un pequeño corte en el vientre, facilitándole la salida al pequeño, de lo contrario la matará antes de conseguirlo y morirá con ella.

Carlisle asintió, destapó el vientre de Bella y con sus colmillos hizo una abertura por la que de inmediato, Rosalie sacó al bebé que había dentro.

Edward se quedó mirando el pequeño bulto que tenía Rosalie entre sus manos, era una niña, una hermosa niña con los ojos de su madre. Tenía el mismo pelo cobrizo que él, al igual que sus características físicas y faciales, tenía el pelo rizado como su abuelo Charlie y la cara de un ángel. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido que el de un humano y en sus venas corría la sangre. Era una híbrida, mitad humana y mitad vampira, la primera en su especie.

Rosalie la envolvió con una manta que le proporcionó Esme y se la pasó para que la viera. Edward iba a pedirle a su madre que le dejara coger a la niña, pero el corazón de Bella empezó a latir más lentamente, cada vez más despacio, se estaba muriendo.

-¿Qué hago?- Miró desesperado el rostro de Bella.

-Conviértela, es la única forma de salvarla- Respondió Carlisle.

-¿¡Qué!- Se quejó él- No puedo hacerlo.

-Hazlo, te lo suplico- Se arrodilló Charlie ante él- Salva a mi niña- Le tomó las manos- No permitas que muera, no dejes que ella también se marche...- Lloró con desolación.

Edward miró a Charlie, después a su hija y por último a Bella, debía salvarla, debía encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo.

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, han sido muchos y de verdad que os lo agradezco.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, no le queda mucho a esta historia, pero bueno, a mi me está encantando escribirla y espero que ha vosotros leerla.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	19. 18º Despertar

**18º Despertar**

Edward miró a Bella, su rostro estaba sereno, parecía tranquila, después de todo lo ocurrido incluso parecía que estaba sonriendo. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, acarició con delicadeza su mejilla y besó su frente.

-Mi Bella, intenta luchar, intenta despertar, no quiero condenarte eternamente- Tomó su mano- Te lo suplico, despierta.

Como si sus palabras tuvieran algún tipo de magia, Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, fijándolos en los de Edward. En sus ojos, Bella mostraba el valor ante la muerte que ella estaba segura de que llegaría, era consciente de que el pequeño milagro que antes crecía en su vientre había salido de ella y eso era lo único que a ella le importaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Bella, Edward la atrapó con la yema de uno de sus dedos y acercó sus labios a ella, intentando consolar el desconsuelo de su alma ante la muerte.

-¿Donde... Donde... Donde está... Mi bebé?- Esme se acercó lentamente con la pequeña entre sus brazos y se la mostró- Es preciosa... Renesmee...- Edward sonrió al escuchar ese nombre. Bella acarició a su niña y miró a Edward- Te quiero.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mano, su corazón empezó a pararse lentamene. Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

-No, Bella...- Su voz sonaba desgarrada y suplicante, pero en esta ocasión Bella no respondió- Lo siento princesa, pero no voy a dejarte marchar- Edward sacó rápidamente sus colmillos y se acercó a Bella, fue hasta su oído- Te quiero, mi vida- Y se lanzó a su cuello, clavó sus colmillos en ella y succionó su sangre mientras se introducía en ella la ponzoña, el veneno que la convertiría en un vampiro.

Mientras Edward trataba de salvar la vida de Bella, Carlisle cogió a Charlie de los hombros, lo llevó hasta Esme y le mostró a la pequeña.

-Mira a tu nieta.

-Es preciosa- Charlie quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella niña, de su nieta, la hija de su pequeña- Es la criatura más perfecta que ha conocido este basto mundo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Concordó Esme- Coge a Renesmee, deja que ella te vea- Esme colocó a la niña en los brazos de Charlie, la niña, en cuanto cambió de brazos, observó a su abuelo, le dedicó una sonrisa y Charlie quedó maravillado.

-¿Como he podido estar en contra vuestra? ¿Como me he podido dejar engañar?- Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas eran sinceras- Es imposible que seáis unos monstruos, ningún monstruo podría crear una criatura tan maravillosa como lo es esta niña- Entonces miró en la dirección en donde se encontraba Bella- Mi hija ha sido la única que se ha dejado guiar por su corazón.

-No tiene importancia Charlie- Carlisle apoyó una mano sobre su hombro- Yo también me he dejado llevar por la ira en lugar de intentar probar la inocencia de mi pueblo.

-Ambos tenemos cosas que lamentar- Charlie bajó la mirada.

-No es tarde para enmendar nuestros errores- Esme le sonrió- Podemos empezar de nuevo, esta pequeña es la prueba de que puede existir la unidad entre nuestras razas.

-Tienes razón.

Charlie se perdió en la mirada de la niña, observando aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de su amada hija. Esme se quedó con ellos mientras Carlisle iba hasta donde se encontraba Edward, aun seguía succionando sangre y no paraba.

-Edward, para o la mataras- Pero Edward no paraba- Edward, escúchame, si no paras te arrepentirás.

-Hermano- Se acercó Alice a su oído- Ella es tu Bella, he visto tu futuro y se que serás feliz con ella y con tu hija, pero para eso debes parar- Edward se separó de Bella bruscamente- Muy bien Edward.

Carlisle abrazó a su hijo, orgulloso de la fuerza de voluntad que acababa de demostrar ante la situación, ambos se sentaron junto al cuerpo de Bella, esperando a que la ponzoña hiciera efecto.

Emmet despertó algo desorientado, sobretodo al encontrarse el rostro de Rosalie frente a él, ella no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, besó sus labios con desesperación, mostrándole lo mucho que había ansiado probar la miel de sus labios.

Jasper abrazó a Alice con fuerza, estaba tan orgulloso de ella, se había desenvuelto de maravilla en la lucha, mostrando la gran guerrera que era, y ahora por fin podía abrazarla con el amor y cariño que merecía.

Bella no tardó en despertar, al incorporarse pudo verlo todo de otra forma, veía todo a su alrededor distinto. Sus ojos se centraron en Edward, sentado a su lado, al verlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos, Bella abrió sus brazos para darle paso a él, y Edward no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza de inmediato.

-Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre- Comentó Edward apretándola contra él- Nadie te separará de mi lado nunca más.

-Para siempre- Repitió ella sonriente, pero entonces recordó lo que le había llevado hasta allí- ¿Donde está Renesmee?

-Está ahí- Señaló el lugar donde estaba su padre- ¿Crees que podrás controlarte? Acabas de despertar.

-Creo que si, pero no me sueltes por si acaso.

Edward dudó unos instantes si acercarse, Renesmee y Charlie no podrían sobrevivir a un ataque vampiro de un recién nacido.

-Tranquilo Edward- Sonrió Carlisle- Ve con ella y confía en su fuerza de voluntad, ella es más capaz de lo que piensas.

Edward se acercó con Bella hasta quedar frente a Charlie, allí Bella lo miró fijamente, al principio sintió ganas de lanzarse a por él, pero de inmediato sus ojos pasaron del negro al dorado, olvidando la sed que había sentido.

-Hola papá- Le saludó sonriente.

-Hola pequeña, pensé que te perdería.

-Nunca me perderás- Le acarició la mejilla- ¿Y mamá?- La cara de Charlie le dijo lo que había ocurrido- ¿Cuando ha muerto?

-Durante la batalla.

-Papá- Bella suspiró- ¿Estaba muy enfadada conmigo?

-No, nunca lo ha estado- Charlie la miraba feliz de tenerla, aunque no fuera como humana- Ten a tu hija, ella está ansiosa por verte.

Bella cogió a su pequeña en brazos y la miró, Edward se colocó a su espalda, y ambos se quedaron observando a su pequeña, rodeados de sus seres queridos.

…**.**

Jacob fue llevado a Wolfidia por sus hombres, el rey Billy, su padre, estaba furioso por lo que había ocurrido, y no esperó a que su hijo se recuperara para echárselo en cara.

-¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia! ¿¡Como has permitido que te hagan esto! ¡No solo te han derrotado, también se han llevado a tu mujer! ¡Y además ella les ha dado un vástago! ¡No mereces ser llamado hijo mío!

-Padre, te aseguro que a mi me duele más lo que ha ocurrido- Jacob se sentó en la cama a pesar del dolor de sus heridas- Yo amo a Bella, con todo mi ser.

-¡Paparruchas! ¡La estúpida Isabella te ha traicionado y a ti eso te da igual!

-¡No la insultes!- Se puso en pie encarando a su padre- ¡Tú eres el único culpable! ¡Si no me hubieras enseñado todas esas tonterías sobre el odio a los vampiros y te hubieras molestado en mejorar nuestra relación con los reinos vecinos, quizá Bella me habría elegido a mi!

-¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, maldito desgraciado!- Billy abofeteó a Jacob- ¡Esa mujer es la muestra de tu deshonra y a ti no te importa! ¡Ella es una puta, igual que lo fue tu madre! ¡Se merece el mismo destino que tu madre, morir ahorcada!

Jacob encolerizó al escuchar aquella revelación de su padre, él nunca había sabido como había muerto su madre. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Jacob cogió a su padre por el cuello y lo estranguló, lo llevó hasta el balcón y lo tiró al vacío.

Entonces él también tuvo claro cual debía ser su destino, subió sobre la barandilla y miró al vacío.

-Bella, a pesar de todo, te quiero mi princesa- Miró hacia abajo y se dispuso a saltar.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el último capítulo, solo queda el epílogo, me pondré con el en cuanto pueda.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia y este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews-**

**Nos leemos  
**


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Cinco años después_

Bella se dirigía hacia las ruinas del palacio de Wolfidia junto a Edward y Renesmee, caminaban lentamente por los extensos terrenos que habían pertenecido a aquel reino gobernado por licántropos y del cual solo quedaban restos y algún superviviente de la masacre producida el día de la derrota.

Tras tirar a su padre por el balcón, Jacob estuvo apunto de saltar, pero su cerebro se trastornó, haciendo que escuchara voces y viera imágenes de Bella pidiéndole que hiciera cosas. En esa ocasión, la imagen de su cerebro le pidió que acabara con todo lo que había hecho que ella fuera un vampiro, y Jacob, sin dudarlo, incendió todo el reino de Wolfidia.

Edward le había impedido ir antes a verlo, sabiendo que ella sufriría si veía a Jacob, porque de alguna manera, Bella quería a Jacob, no con un amor como el que se tiene por tu pareja, más bien un amor compasivo, y era incapaz de odiarle a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado.

Edward cogió la cintura de Bella al traspasar las puertas de lo que había sido el inmenso palacio lobuno, Renesmee iba en sus brazos, un poco asustada por aquel macabro lugar.

-Bella, no tienes porque hacer esto.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adentro en el palacio con él.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la estancia en la que predominaba el olor de Jacob, al entrar, lo vieron aovillado en el suelo, balanceándose de delante hacia atrás sin parar de murmurar.

Renesmee bajó de los brazos de su padre y se acercó lentamente a él, Bella y Edward la seguían muy de cerca, la niña llegó junto a él y le acarició la cara.

-Hola- Saludó ella sin miedo- ¿Tú eres Jacob?- Él asintió- Mi mamá a venido a verte.

-¿Tu mamá?- Jacob miró a la niña a los ojos y se perdió en aquellos ojos chocolate, tan parecidos a los de Bella- ¿¡Por que no puedo dejar de verte en todas partes!- Desvió su mirada suplicante hacia Bella, que se acercaba a él junto a Edward- ¡No quiero hacer daño a nadie más!

-Esta vez soy real, Jacob, no soy una alucinación que te habla.

-¡Mientes! ¡Siempre mientes, no eres tú!- Jacob cogió a la niña de los hombros con fuerza- ¡Dile que es un espejismo! ¡Dile que no está aquí!

-¡Me hace daño!- Gritó Renesmee llorando- ¡Mamá!

Edward cogió a Renesmee de las manos de Jacob y la apartó de él, Bella fue hasta Jacob y le cogió las manos.

-Soy real- Jacob tocó el rostro de Bella lentamente, comprobando que sus facciones eran las mismas y que realmente estaba allí. Al ver que no era una alucinación comenzó a llorar con desesperación- No debes llorar.

-Si debo, tú no deberías ser una de ellos- Se aferró fuertemente a las manos de Bella- Si yo te hubiera tratado bien, si hubiera sido educado y un caballero... No voy a disculparme, ya no tiene remedio, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, aunque tu corazón haya dejado de latir.

-Eso es muy bonito Jacob- Bella sonrió- Jake, debes entender que yo amo a Edward, que hubieras hecho lo que hubieras hecho, siempre sería solo él. Es posible que si hubieras tenido una actitud más caballerosa yo hubiera tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos, pero las cosas sucedieron de una forma y no hay nada que hacer.

-¿A que has venido?- Dejó de mirarla- ¿A reírte de mi? ¿A ver lo miserable que soy?

-No Jacob, he venido a verte como amiga, porque a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió y de los años que han pasado, te he perdonado.

-¿Perdonado?- La miró con asco- Soy un monstruo Bella, he matado a todos mis seres queridos. Incluso a ti.

-A mi no me mataste, Jake.

-Lo hice, cuando permití que te convirtieras en una chupasangre y tuvieras a esa híbrida- Miró a Renesmee con odio- Ella es la causante de todos mis problemas, fue por ella por lo que tú te escapaste, por lo que te quedaste con él, si hubieras tenido un hijo mío no estarías con él.

-No vuelvas a insultar a mi hija- Bella se tensó y apretó sus puños- Y si hubiera estado esperando un hijo tuyo ni si quiera estaría aquí, Jacob- Bella se giró y caminó hasta Edward y Renesmee- Tú nunca fuiste una opción para mi en ese sentido- Tomó a su hija de los brazos de Edward- Había venido con la esperanza de poder llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo y olvidar los problemas que vivimos antaño, pero veo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella se giró con la niña y de la mano de Edward se encaminó hacia la entrada, Jacob empezó a gritar insultos hacia ellos y hacia la niña, deseaba provocarlos de tal manera que ambos quisieran matarlo, quería acabar con su sufrimiento, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso a ninguna de sus palabras.

Edward y Bella volvieron a su pequeña casa en las afueras de Volterra, desde que había acabado todo habían cambiado muchas cosas, Charlie, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir gobernando su reino y viendo a su hija feliz junto a los vampiros, seres amables y fieles, decidió unir su reino con Volterra, de ese modo, los vampiros y los humanos comenzaron una vida unida, trabajaban y convivían juntos, y realmente se llevaban bien.

Bella y Edward se habían casado para toda la eternidad y junto a su pequeña Renesmee habían decidido vivir lejos de todos los problemas reales, en una pequeña casita, dejando a Alice como princesa de Volterra y Erth. Jasper y Alice se casaron poco después y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo.

Emmet y Rosalie fueron al reino fantasma, entre las dos hermanas gobernaban a sus súbditos de una manera desconocida hasta entonces por los banshees, con cariño y devoción, Emmet ayudó a gobernar el reino fantasma y estaba prevista su boda con Rosalie para unas semanas después.

Jacob vivió aislado de todo, en las ruinas de aquel castillo que una vez consideró su hogar, sufriendo en soledad por todo lo que había provocado al escuchar a su padre, atormentado por la imagen de Bella feliz como vampira.

Porque nunca sabemos como nos engañará el destino, ante las situaciones difíciles hay que tener sangre fría, pero cuando elegimos el camino debemos hacerlo con el ardor del corazón.

**FIN**

**No se si es esto lo que os esperabais que sucediera en el epílogo pero creo que no está mal, a mi al menos me gusta como ha quedado, y que conste que no sabía muy bien como poner el epílogo, he tenido un serio debate interno de lo que le iba a ocurrir a Jacob, pero al final lo que más me ha convencido a sido esto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla, y espero que leáis también la que subiré pronto, se llamará "Recuerdos perdidos".**

**No me voy a enrollar, si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre la historia, alguna pregunta que no haya respondido, que me lo haga saber y yo responderé encantada.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia  
**


End file.
